Chronicles of a Shadowed Heart: Rising Moon
by Nyghtflower-Pack
Summary: Sam and his best friend goes to pick out Sam's first car. Now thrust into an intergalatic giant alien war, Selene has to face her dark past and try to find her family that she got seperated from a few years ago. Maybe even find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Well ello loves~! I would like to proudly say that this is my first story ever done on here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Transformers. I wish I did though. I do however own all of my OCs that is in the story. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

_Thought_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 1 Escape **

A long and low growl worked its way up from deep within my chest. My lips curled back into a snarl with my fangs bared. My black ears were pressed against my skull with a feral gleam in my golden eyes. Blue electricity like energy danced around my body. I stood in front of the others in a protective stance; daring the black suited and lab coat wearing humans to try to get close.

Darkthorn; our Alpha Male, was on the ground behind me with blood pouring from the gunshot wounds that littered his dark grey body. Every once in a while I would hear him let out a small pained whimper. Frostfur; our Alpha Female and Darkthorn's mate was a few feet away, dead from trying to protect the pack. Fleetfoot, a light grey male stayed close to Darkthorn and tried to clean his wounds. Russet and Battle, twin females; one having red fur and the other had brown, were guarding the single unmanned pup that still lived. The pup had black fur with a white patch over her left eye and on the tip of her tail.

My blood boiled as I would hear the whimpering coming from behind me as the pack watched Darkthorn's life slowly slipping away. I knew that the others were livid as well but as I was Beta, I had to take control and command them to wait till I gave the signal.

The humans that stood in front of me with weapons drawn were part of a secret group that not even United States government knew about; Sector Seven. Their forte was normally looking at alien technology to make the humans new things like the microchip. That was, until they decided to start kidnapping children and teens from their homes or off of the street. None of them were ever seen again. There was even the case where a young boy was taken from an orphanage; which turned out to be Fleetfoot.

For seventeen years I had been experimented and seen pack mates come only to be tormented before they are killed. Now, I have had seen enough as my brother figure is slowly dying behind me. One of the scientists took a step closer causing me to lean forward and snap at her. I gave a slight shake of my head. Within moments Battle had the pup in her mouth with Russet and Fleetfoot flanking her. I charged forward as our human captors opened fire upon us.

Blue sparks that normally danced around me shot out and hit several of the humans at a time. I knocked more over and sent others flying. I grabbed one by his side and flung him into the opposite wall, snapping his neck from the impact. I turned back to look at the pack. _**You must leave now! Get the pup to safety; I'll be right behind you. Go now!**_

As I gave the command the others took off past me, heading towards the exit that would lead to our freedom. Time seemed to slow some as Russet past by me. _**We'll be waiting. You better come back Nightshade. You better not let me regret this. **_

_**I will, I promise. **_

I jumped in front of the humans that were still standing as they tried to go after the rest of the pack. I gave a snarl as they came closer. My instincts to hunt and fight took over as I tried to protect the pack; my family.

Before I knew it, I came back to my senses to find myself in a blood filled room, human remains were ripped to shreds were thrown everywhere. My anger and need to protect subsided and was replaced with sorrow as I went to look at Darkthorn.

My head lowered with my ears pinned to my head with my tail tucked between my legs as I made my way over to him. I gave a soft whimper as I gently nudged him with my snout. Slowly, dull honey colored eyes opened and tried to focus on my form. I got down on my belly and licked the side of his face.

_**What are you still doing here, Shade? You need to be with the others. **_Before I was able to say anything he gave me a small growl. _**You are Alpha now, the pack needs you Nightshade. **_

It hit me hard when he told that to me. It felt as if my blood froze over as I realized just what he was telling me. Darkthorn has claimed me as new Alpha, but that wasn't only thing. There was another meaning in the words. It said that he wants me to leave him behind. Knowing that I had no choice, I gave a nod and gave him one last lick on the face before turning and sprinting down the wrecked hall of Sector Seven.

More agents began shooting at me as I ran for the exit. Ignoring them I pushed myself harder to reach the exit and my pack; my family. I stumbled and gave a pained yelp as a bullet lodged itself into my shoulder. Getting back up on shaky legs I began to run again as pain shot down my arm.

I rounded another corner and burst through the doors that lead out of the hell that my pack and I were forced to be in for years. Hearing fast footsteps behind me I glanced back to see the annoying humans still chasing after me. _They sure are persistent, I'll give them that. _

I caught a glimpse of red colored fur and knew that the pack was in danger. With the distance that I had put between them and me I stopped and gave a long howl; telling the pack not to wait for me and to get to safety. It pained me when I heard Fleetfoot to give a cry back for my safety but I knew they were going to be safe. I just needed to lead the humans away from them.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**The Silvermist Pack's POV**

Battle still held the pup by the scruff of her neck. Fleetfoot was limping some as he had gotten grazed by a bullet on his left hind leg. Russet came to stand next to her twin, Battle.

_**Are we really going to leave Shade to defend herself? **_Russet asked her twin.

_**That is what she wants; to keep the pack safe. As Alpha, we have to listen to her. We will meet with her again. And remember you two; she is stronger than she looks. Darkthorn would not have taken her in if he didn't think so. **_Instead of Battle answering it was the calm voice of Fleetfoot. He didn't give any room for arguing as she turned from the cliff and began to walk away.

Battle glanced back at her sister before following Fleetfoot's lead. The female pup that was carried by Battle was sound asleep, unaware of the worry and sorrow that surrounded her family. Russet looked over the cliff face to see the large black form of Nightshade running in the opposite direction from them as the S-Seven agents chased after her. With a worried filled whine for her beloved pack mate and Alpha, Russet too, turned to leave, hoping that they would meet their Shade again soon.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I ran before I had heard the humans fall back from the chase. Though I knew that the pack would be safe, I couldn't help but worry for them. As I thought of my family I kept running, not noticing that day break was upon me and I would have to hide soon for the fear of being seen by more humans in this form.

I was brought out of my musings when the glare of the rising sun shined into my sensitive eyes. Coming to a stop I lowered my head and shook it to get the back spots in my vision to leave me. Glancing around me to make sure that it was safe, I saw that there was nobody in sight for a few miles at least.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my body; shifting it so that I wouldn't look like a wolf anymore; my black fur becoming hair and receding to the top of my head while my ears shifted downward to the side of my head and became rounder. Where my snout used to be was replaced with a human nose and mouth; my teeth more human like though my fangs were longer than normal and sharper as well. I opened my eyes once more.

Gaining my balancing on two legs once more, I took off at a fast paced walk. My bare feet slightly sensitive to the sharp rocks and little grass lead me on in the direction that I smelled a town in. With the adrenaline rush over, I began to feel the toll on my body from the earlier fight. My right arm was limp as blood dripped down from the bullet wound. My torn grey shirt and faded green shorts were dirty and almost fell off because of how skinny I was.

It took all I had to not pass out right there outside of a town called Tranquility in Nevada. Finding a bench at the local park next to a lake, I fell into it as my vision blurred in and out of focus. Without my permission, my body began to shut down as I slumped down over the wooded bench. I was vaguely aware of a boy running towards me and shouting before all I saw was black.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that is the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you all think please~! And in the next chapter Sam will be in it. **

**Remember reviews make me want to update more! **

**Nyghtflower signing off~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's New Car

**Ello loves~! Nyghtflower here with the next chapter for Rising Moon. I am really surprised that people have already read it and liked it~! I wasn't really sure what to think with it being my first story but I'm sure as heck am happy that you all liked it. **

**So, as a special shout out I would like to thank **airbender tori b** for being my very first reviewer~! Thanks airbender!**

**Also, before I continue on with the chapter, I would like to let you all know that I may or may not be able to update this weekend. I will be going out of town for my older sis's college graduation~! **

**Disclaimer: I once again have to say that I very sadly do NOT own Transformers, its places or any person or bot that was involved. I really wish that I did though. **

airbender tori b**: Thank you for the review~! Here is the next chapter, just like you wanted. As for as who the boy is, you will just have to read the story to find out. :P **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

"**Feign Human Language"**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Before time began, there once was the Cube. We know not where it comes from. Only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. For that was how their race was born. For a time, they all lived in harmony, but like all great power; some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the War. A War that ravaged their planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. They scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild their home. Searching every star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost; a message of a new discovery, a new planet called, Earth. But, they were already too late…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 2: Sam's New Car**

**U.S. Military Base in Qatar**

A group of Special Ops lead by Captain Lennox made it to the military base in Qatar. Many people were lounging around in the base. Some were in small blow up pools while others were watching a match of basketball. Others were using the time for the showers while the trucks came in, letting the newest people onto base.

A young Muslim boy runs up to Captain Lennox and hands him a camelback, "Lennox!"

"Oh, thank you. You gonna help with the gear?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Colonel Sharp? We have an unidentified infiltrator, ten miles out." A military officer was looking at a screen with said aircraft on it.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted U.S. military air space. Walk ID and head east out of the area." Colonel Sharp spoke into the headpiece.

A few moments later he was having some raptors to go and escort the aircraft out of the air space. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S. Sox Airbase. If you do not comply we will use deadly force." One of the pilots of a Raptor read out the tail of the unidentified aircraft as 4500X Ray.

"Uh, Sir, it says here that 4500X Ray was shot down three months ago in Afghanistan." An officer walked over to where the Colonel was and handed him the paper that stated the fate of the aircraft.

"There must be a mistake, check again and recheck." Sharp told the younger man as he read what was stated.

"I did, Sir."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir. My friend was on that chopper."

Colonel Sharp became stiff and tense upon hearing the news. He spoke into his headpiece as he turned to walk away. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S. Sox Airbase.

The men in the control center watched as the aircraft made its way to the base with its two escorts. Sharp said that something wasn't right with the chopper as it came in for landing. Several military jeeps and warthogs sounded the chopper as it landed.

The same man who first voiced that the chopper was shot down before spoke up; saying that something was jamming the systems and that it was coming from the chopper. Before they were able to do anything else all of the power on the base was cut off. The base was plunged into darkness as all systems became useless.

Soldiers came from all sides to surround the chopper with weapons raised. The engine of the aircraft tuned off as Col. Sharp told him to turn off the chopper and have his crew step out. "Have your crew step out slowly or we will open fire."

As the blades came to a stop, something very unusual happened. The top blades folded backwards and out of the way. A strange sound was emitting from the suspicious aircraft that sounded almost as if something was powering up. Everybody in the area grew tense as the thing began to shift shapes with a series of different clicks and whirls. Metal hitting metal was heard as gears changed positions. Those that were around couldn't help but look on in awe and fear at the site of the used to be aircraft as it completed its transformation from helicopter to a more humanoid shape. All of it taking mere seconds to complete.

As all of this was happening the soldiers had begun to open fire upon the unknown thing. When it came to its full height it wasted no time charging strange canons and launching an attack of its own into the military ranks. It then used a machinegun like weapon to shoot at any of the soldiers and vehicles that were near it. That didn't last long however when it decided to make a bizarre sound, sending out a supersonic wave that destroyed anything that it came into contact with.

The once somewhat relaxed atmosphere of the base was turned into chaos as soldiers scrambled to reach their stations and weapons. Commanding officers were barking orders to the lower ranks as the giant robot that used to be the 4500X tore the base to shreds. Jeeps and trucks were on fire as buildings came crashing down on those that were unfortunate enough to get caught in the cross fire.

Captain Lennox was able to meet up most of his team as he led them to the opposite side of the base, away from the assailant. He knew that there was a good chance that they would be killed if they went head on with the monster without some sort of plan first.

The robots made its way to the main computer building and ripped its roof clean off. It reached in to grab the main computer's tower that was stationed in the middle of the large building. The torn wires from the computer attached themselves to the large metal hand that held it in its grasp.

The personnel that were still inside the building were quickly evacuating in fear of being crushed as the building was now unstable along with the large assailant that could easily kill them with one of its attacks. Colonel Sharp instead ran towards the center of havoc only to stop short as he saw a computer screen. The large alien robot was hacking into the military's computer base and was succeeding in getting the information that it was after.

"It's going after the files! Cut the hard line, now!" He shouted over the sounds of gun fire towards one of the few that had yet to leave the building since he was closer to the power supply.

"I need the key, it's locked!" The soldier shouted back with a panicked look plastered on his tanned face.

Colonel Sharp had other plans however as he raced as fast as he could in the destroyed room over to the axe that hanging from the wall. With weapon in hand, he went toward the power supply and began to hack at the cords in attempt to cut the hard lines.

While this was going on inside the building, flaming helicopters, stealth jets and tanks rained down on the base without mercy to those that ran around on the ground. People were trying to duck behind anything that was standing only to have to move a moment later as it was crushed with by a tank and then exploded.

As Lennox's team ran for cover Robert Epps was trapped between what appeared to be the feet of the gigantic robot. He flipped onto his back and pulled out his binoculars to get a better look at it from where he sat in the sand. He began to crawl backwards in an attempt to get out of its reach. Lady luck did not seem to be on his side as the robot had caught his movement and looked down at him. A large canon that you could find on a tank came out of the thing's chest and was aimed at Epps.

With a shout, the black soldier flipped to his hands and knees and got to his feet in the second that it took for him to realize what it was that was aimed at him. With gun in hand and a look behind him, he took off running in hope to gain much needed distance between himself and robotic monster. One of his team mates took that time to shoot a flare up into the face of the thing, temporally blinding it.

However it didn't last long as it quickly regained its bearings and switched its sights from Epps to one that had shot the flare. Lennox and his team took off running once again without noticing that a second, smaller robotic creature shot out from the back of the first one and dug itself into the sand. The larger one put its attention back on the unharmed cargo planes and jets to set ablaze with its sonic blasts.

The sound of men's pained yells rang out into the dark desert night.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Tranquility, Nevada (Shade's POV) **

I sat in the middle seat next to the window in my feign language class of German, fourth level. Why was I taking German instead of Spanish or one of the more common languages? Well, that's because I was fluent in English, which was a given, Spanish and also Finish. I guess it helps when you were trapped in one place with other kids that spoke different languages. But, anyway, I'm getting off track.

I stared out the window that I was next to as I had a feeling that something was not right somewhere. I wasn't sure what it was but it didn't feel right. I knew that it wasn't anywhere around here. I'm not sure how I know that something wasn't right somewhere, I just knew; like a gut feeling.

My teacher, Mr. Bechtel must have known that I wasn't listening to a word that he said as he called out for me to answer a question. **"Miss Selene, stop daydreaming and translate passage 16 from chapter 8 for the class." **

That was another thing; I was given the name Selene from one of my close friends, Samuel James Witwicky. I loved the name, especially when I found out that it meant 'moon' in Greek. I thought it was a fitting name for me, given the circumstances of my lycanthropy. Even though my fellow classmates call me Selene, only Sam has been able to call me by my Pack Name; Nightshade, or Shade for short.

"**Yes, Mr. Bechtel," **I stood up from my seat and flipped my book open to the correct page. I paused a moment as I read what he wanted me to say first. I was a little surprised to say the least about what the subject was.

"**In popular literature, wolf packs are often portrayed as strictly hierarchical social structures with a breeding "Alpha" pair which climbs the ranks through fighting. The Alpha pair is the leaders of the Pack. After the Alphas are the "beta" wolves, followed by the "omega" and lastly the pups.**" I let my mind wander back to my Pack.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I was shaken out of my thoughts as the bell rang; signaling the end of the class and school day. I set the book back on the self in the back of the classroom along with the other books of the class set. I wasn't sure why but Mr. Bechtel had a fascination with wolves that it was more of an obsession. Though I loved the fact that he thought he thought so highly of them, I couldn't help but feel that his opinion might change if he found out that there was one attending his class every day.

I gathered up my books into my backpack and made my way down the stairs to the first floor, to head outside. I made my way, dodging other teens and doors as I spotted the very familiar green convertible that belonged to Sam's dad, Mr. Witwicky- err, I mean, Ron. I had to catch myself as I called him by his last name once again. For some reason both of Sam's parents are very keen on me calling them both by their first name and not last. But then again, I should have expected that because of how long I had known them; almost five years now I think.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I headed over to Ron. I jumped over the side of the car and landed gently in the back seat with my backpack sitting on my lap, "Hi Ron."

"Hello Selene. How was your day at school?" The balding middle aged man asked her, looking through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, you know same old, same old. Mr. Bechtel had me translate a passage about wolves into German today." Ron laughed at that thought quietly so to not offend me even though I was able to hear him anyway. I didn't mind though, if I got mad every time that he or Sam made a comment about wolves around me I would be mad all the time. Plus, most of the time they were just teasing anyway.

"Do you think that Sam will get the A's that he needs for the car?" I turned to glance at the window that I knew was Sam's classroom. As I looked, I saw him point out the window in our direction with his teacher glancing out as well. _What is that Yearling up to now?_

"If he does than he gets the car, if not then, well, you can always get the car instead." I whipped my head back to look at Ron. I had to laugh at that. It would be so much fun to tease Sam about me getting _his _car instead of him.

"Well, we get to find out now. He's coming this way." As I spoke, I pulled out my large sketchbook from my backpack. I flipped opened to the page that had my newest sketch. I wasn't finished with it as it was only the most basic outlines of the face of someone special.

"YES!" Before long, Sam ran up to the car and dumped his bag into the backseat next to me before jumping into the front seat. "I did it! It's an A- but it's still an A." He flung his scores into Ron's face with so much movement that it was hard to see what it actually said.

"It's an A."

"So, I'm good?"

"You're good." Ron gave the confirmation as he pulled out of the school zone.

"I'm glad that you got all the A's but, are you gonna say 'hi' to me anytime this week?" I asked with sarcasm even though I didn't once look up from my drawing.

"Oops, sorry Shade, I guess I got a little carried away." He gave a nervous laugh as I imagined that he was rubbing the back of head as well. That had always one of his many nervous ticks that he had.

For the remainder of the ride, I concentrated on finishing my drawing even though I knew it was going to take me at least a few more hours to complete. I wasn't too worried about time though, I wanted to make sure that it was as perfect that I could make it, with good reason.

My ear twitched as I felt as though I was being watched. Bringing my head up, I glanced around me before turning to look behind us. I'm not sure how Sam or Ron didn't notice this but there was a 1967 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Now, most of the time I wouldn't be that surprised but it was what was _inside _that made me do a double take. There was _nobody_ driving the car. _Well, that's not something that you see every day. Though, I suppose that I have seen stranger. _

I was too busy thinking about the odd yellow car to miss the joke that Ron had made on Sam as we pulled through a Porsche dealership. Instead we pulled into a junkyard of a dealership called 'Bobby's Bolivia' with a man dressed as a clown holding a sign.

With a sigh, I closed my sketchbook and replaced it into my bag. I looked up to see a black man wearing some very outdated clothes yelling at a man called Manny to get his cousin out of the clown costume. I kind of felt sorry for them to be stuck working here. Sam and Ron got out of the car to look at some of the cars that looked like they would fall apart with the slightest touch.

"No, Dad, you said half a car, not a half piece of crap." I shook my head as Sam whined about it. Then again, I couldn't really blame him either. I jumped out of the car and landed lightly on my feet as I made my way past the guys. I caught part of their discussion of Sam calling on car a 40 year old virgin while the one next to it was the 50 year old version. I snickered at the reference of the movie. Man, that one was funny.

I ignored all of the other cars and made my way to the yellow Camaro that had followed us here earlier. As I got closer to it, I felt that it had almost become tense, if a car can even do that. I tilted my head to the side as I heard its engine turn off and the shuddering sound that it made as I watched it. I really don't think that it was a normal car, not that I was going to tell the others that just yet.

I ran my hand over the hood of the car as I made my way to the driver's side door. Gently pulling the handle I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. It was a very comfortable car, even if it did seem to be super tense.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. You don't seem to be a threat." I almost whispered by how softly I spoke to the car. If anybody saw me talking to a car they would think that I was crazy. Well, except for Sam. He knew that I was already odd so how much weirder would it make me to be talking to a car? Answer: it really wouldn't. I was happy though as I gave a soft smile as I felt the car relax under my form.

It wasn't too much longer before Sam and the others made their way towards me and the car. Sam was admiring the racing stripes even though he had no clue about cars. The guy with the outdated clothes came up and examined the car before stating that he didn't know anything about the car. _Of course you wouldn't know about it since it wasn't here before._

I moved over to the passenger seat as Sam got in where I was sitting beforehand. I glanced up to where the rearview mirror was as something caught my eye. Hanging from the rearview mirror was a small disco globe and an air freshener of a cartoon bee with the word 'Bee-otch' written under it. At least the car had a sense of humor. _Reminds me of a bumblebee…_

"Feels good," Sam rested his hands on the steering wheel as he wiped off some of the dirt from it. Under the dirt was a strange robotic face like symbol that I had never seen before.

"How much," I was able to hear Ron ask Bobby, as Sam had told me his name.

"Well, considering the semi classic nature of the vehicle; with the sleek wheels and the custom paint job"

"But the paint's faded." Sam interrupted.

The man leaned down and put his head through the window that was on my side. I had to hold back a warning growl as he was too close to my person for comfort. "Well yea, but it is custom."

"Is custom faded?"

"This is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." He finally got his head out of my space just in time too. I was getting ready to open the door and hit him with it. "Five thousand."

"Nope, sorry, not paying over four."

I silently slid out of the car from my side and gently closed the door behind me. While I was getting out Sam was arguing with Bobby about how cars picked their drivers or something like that. When Sam did get out of the car and closed the door the one that I had just closed and shot opened; hitting the yellow beetle that was sitting next to it. May I add that Bobby had gotten into said car?

That was something that I didn't expect it doing but I couldn't say that it wasn't funny. Bobby had to work his way out of the tiny car to the other side to get out. He called to Manny to get sledgehammers to get the large dent out.

My ears picked it up before anybody as I clapped my hands over them and hit the deck. Just in time too as the yellow car went between radio stations before a high pitched whaling came from it, shattering all of the windows on the other cars. Glass rained down on us as I continued to ignore the ringing in my sensitive ears.

Bobby was the first one to recover from the sudden event. He shot up to his feet and slowly looked around him with a look of disbelief and horror stuck to his face as he took in the sight of the shattered glass and destroyed cars. I got up slightly slower as I rubbed at my abused ears. I have to remember to talk to him; yes, I had dubbed the car as a he, once I got the chance about using such high frequencies while around me.

Bobby whipped around to face us with four fingers raised, "four thousand." At that moment he sounded like a 7th grade boy going through puberty all over again as his voice cracked.

I had a feeling that things were getting ready to change really fast around here with the new car. If only I had known then just how right I was.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that is the end for this chapter. I hope to get the next one up soon. **

**Hmm, I wonder what it was that Selene was drawing. First person to get it right will get an awesome cookie cake in the next chapter. Though, I think I might have to give another hint before anybody gets it. **

**Remember: the sooner that I get a few reviews the faster I update! And feedback is always welcomed though I will use any flames for s'mores! :D **

**Nyghtflower signing off~**


	3. Chapter 3: Joy Ride

**Ell loves~, Nyght here with the newest installment of my story, Rising Moon. I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Though I bring good news! School is finally over for the summer and the only things that I have to worry about are work and Driver's Ed. **

**And on a random note: I just got done drawing this awesome picture in my new sketchbook. At least that's what my friend says. I might decide to put it up on deviant art but I'm not sure yet. **

Flamingfoxviper: **Thanks for the review~! **

airbender tori b: **Thanks for reviewing again~! I'm glad that you still like it. Shade doesn't necessarily live with Sam, but she is over at his house most of the time. She does have her own house though. **

ObsessieDreamer: **Thanks for the review~! It's not Fleetfoot though you are close. The person is/was in the Pack with them. You'll just have to read a little more to find out. :p**

**Anyways, on ward to the next chapter~!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Bumblebee speaking though radio**

_**Shade speaking Pack speech**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 3: Parties and Jock Bashing**

**Shade's POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of the car while Sam and Ron were inside the dealership building finishing up the paper work that would claim the car as Sam's. I relaxed some into the worn out leather of the seat as I glanced around. The car was roomy and very comfortable, even if it was an odd car.

"Well, I think every great car needs a name, and with the awesome paint job that you have; even with it faded. I think you should be called Bumblebee." I spoke offhandedly, looking at the dashboard. It wasn't like I was actually expecting an answer after all.

Well, that's exactly what I got. Either there was faulty wiring or the car actually gave an answer to my statement for its new name. **Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. **

"Well, that's not odd at all," I said to no one in particular, hint the sarcasm. "But, your welcome, I think?" _Yay! I'm now talking to inanimate objects now. Joy…_

Once I had gone over to Ron's car I had retrieved my bag and brought it back with me where it now sat at my feet. I had pulled out my sketchbook once again. I brought it with me everywhere I go if I'm able to. Ever since I came to live here in Tranquility, I took up sketching and painting as a hobby. Sam says I'm the best artist that he has ever met. Me? Well, I don't think I'm _that _good at it but I don't tell Sam that. If I did he would hound me about how I was wrong and then try to steel my drawings to show to his friends. Sam so far is the only person I let look at any of my drawings.

The sketchbook as almost completely used up. Only about ten more pages left before I had to get a new one. I flipped through each page, taking a good look at each picture that was etched into the page. The first one was of the park and bench that Sam had found me at. That was the first thing I wanted to draw as a reminder of how Sam and I first met even if I didn't remember it all that well.

I turned to the next page to find picture of the twins playing with each other when they were still yearlings. Russet was on her back trying to nip at Battle's ear while Battle's head was pulled back with a mouth full of red fur that she had pulled out of Russet's chest. Russet ended up pouting later about how she was going to have a bald spot even though there was none. Battle couldn't stop laughing at her sister after that. Well, that was until the younger twin refused to talk to her afterwards. That was one of the few enjoyable memories I had while stuck in Sector Seven.

I skipped over to another drawing that I was very fond of. It was a drawing of the whole pack. In the front was Darkthorn with Frostfur and me standing a few steps behind him. Behind me was a tan male wolf that was a few years older me called Drifter. Standing next to him was Battle with Russet and Fleetfoot behind them. At our paws were six little wolf pups, all raging from tan and red to white and grey. None of them were named at that time, and most of them never lived past the few days after that; except for the black and white female that I sent away with the others.

I was dragged into my thoughts of the rest of my pack. We were separated which most of the time wouldn't have had mattered but, we were scattered too far for our senses to pick up each other. At least, that was the case for me I had no way of knowing if they really were able to get away from those humans and escape like I had wanted. If they did, were could they possibly be now? Where they hurt or were they safe? I was worried for them. I wanted to leave to go search for them but at the same time I felt that something big was going to be happening soon that gave me the feeling to stay here with Sam. Sam. That's right. I had allowed him to join my pack as well even though he was human, I knew that I could trust him.

"Alright, you ready to go?" The voice startled me as I looked up to see Sam getting into the driver's seat. When I didn't answer right away he glanced over at my face then down at the picture that was in plain view. "Let's go get you something to eat; it'll make you feel better."

That's one thing that I had always loved about Sam. He knew just how to get me out of one of my moods. He knew that it caused me pain when I would think about my family. I missed them dearly. I still wonder if I would ever meet back up with them sooner or later. I hoped so.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Pentagon (3****rd**** Person POV)**

In a large meeting room were dozen of official looking men and women, all talking quietly, wondering what the reason was for them all to be called there. Three teens fresh from high school were seated among them, just as confused as the rest of them. One of them pointed out that one of the men standing at the front was indeed the Secretary of Defense. One of them even whined that he was underdressed for the occasion.

An officer went up to the podium and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense." As he spoke every person in the room all stood up to show respect.

With a 'please be seated' the Secretary of Defense introduced himself as John Keller and shot right into business. "You may be wondering why you are all here. Well, here are the facts: At 1900 hours local time the Sox Airbase was attacked. So far as we know: there were no survivors."

At the news that there were no known survivors, the three teens became very somber, realizing just how real the situation really was. "The objective of the attack was the hack into our military net work. We're not sure what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault; which leads us to assume that they will try it again. Now, nobody has admitted to it and our only solid lead so far is this sound."

Keller pointed to a screen that was behind that turned on. On the screen were two sound waves and a high pitched squeal like sound was emitted from the screen. It drew the attention of all of the occupants in the room, mainly the three teens. After a few more moments of that, the screen was turned off once more.

"That's the signal that hacked our network. NSAs are working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept any further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this." At this, the three teens were all deep in thought, taking in this information. "You all have shown incredible abilities in areas of signal analysis. We are on a hair trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups in the Arabian Gulf and the Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's going to get people. Now, I will leave it to your commanding officers to break up into teams to start your work. Good luck to us all."

The room went silent for the few moments after Keller had left. Many were talking in the fact that the USA's military network was able to be hacked into and that now they had to help to stop it from happening again.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's House (3****rd**** POV) **

Shade was just changing from her work out clothes to a teal tank top with a costume made symbol of a Celtic cross in black on the front. She wore some dark grey cargo pants with a black belt that hung from one hip. Before she was able to slip on some sort of shoes she heard a familiar honk come from outside.

Looking out the window she saw that Sam was indeed outside waiting for her. For what reason though she was unsure of. She wasn't expecting to go out with Sam, let alone anywhere for the rest of the night. Turning around, she jogged up stairs and into her room to slip on some grey socks and her black Converse. Standing up she reached over for her keys, cell phone and wallet.

I jumped down the stairs and made my way to the front door. Double checking that I had everything that I needed, I went out and locked the door behind me before sliding my keys into my cargo pants. I walked over to the yellow Camaro and opened the passenger door and slid in, closing the door behind me. "I'll hope in the back once we get to Miles' house."

True to her word, as soon as they had rolled up to the one story grey bricked house, Shade had slipped into the back seat so that Miles could get in the front and the two boys can talk about the love of Sam's dreams. Shade sat in the back adding in her two cents when needed but otherwise day dreamed about nothing but everything at the same time.

No matter how hard she would try, her thoughts always led her back to her Pack and all of the painful memories of Sector Seven. The two boys in the front were blissfully unaware of the turmoil that was running rampant in the girl's head. She felt the seatbelt tighten ever so slightly as if the car was trying to comfort her. She didn't really mind it all that much, she couldn't explain why but knew that Bumblebee was a friend.

Before long, Sam pulled the car over and parked next to the curb. Shade glanced up as Sam turned to look at her. "Are you coming?"

"No. I think I'll just wait in the car, I don't really feel like partying all that much. Just let me know if you need any help." She gave him a smile as he and Miles climbed out of the car.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

I watched as Sam and Miles got out Bee. Miles being the very odd boy-even to me- decided to throw off his jacket and start climbing the nearest tree. I gave a chuckle and shook my head at the sight. My ears pricked up as I looked in the direction that Sam was in. One of the jocks that is in his class walked up to him. If I remember correctly I believe that his name was Trent, or something like that.

My frown deepened as Trent tried to grab at Sam. Sam, turned to give me a nervous look as he was forced to look back at Trent. A small growl escaped my lips as I quickly got out of the car. I pulled my sunglasses on as the glare of the sun started to hurt my eyes. Closing the door gently I walked over to the two.

"Well, well, who is this babe?" Trent tried to flirt, though the only thing it did was make Shade angrier.

"I'm Selene. Let go of Sam." I had to try hard not to let the venom in my voice show.

He released Sam but placed his arm around my waist. Bad move. I grabbed his arm and spun out of his grasp. With one swift movement I had him thrown to the ground on his back. My foot pressed on his chest as I sneered down at the teen.

"You're a pig if you try to hit on a girl while you have a girlfriend. And it just goes to show that you are a coward for going after those that are smaller than you. You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to gain any sort of attention from it." I growled out as I leaned over him.

I heard some of his friends murmur amongst themselves about me. It wasn't unknown that I was an upper classman who didn't like to deal with this kind of crap. I can't really recall how many times I was sent to the principal for fights. I just couldn't stand for people to pick on others that have done nothing to them. It reminded me too much of the twins and how they were treated when they were younger. I guess my instincts would kick in and I just needed to protect them from harm. Not that I minded, not at all.

Once I knew that Trent wasn't going to be pulling anything I stepped off of him and made my way back to the car without a glance back. Sam had grabbed Miles awhile ago and had headed back to Bee also. Before I got to get back into the car however, the radio turned on and a song started playing something about who was going to drive her home.

Looking up I followed the direction that Sam was looking and found Mikaela Banes; the girl that Sam has had a crush on since forever now. Sam caught my attention as he looked back over to me with a pleading look. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew what he wanted to do. With a ghost of a smile, I opened my eyes and gave him an approving nod.

He gave a grateful smile in return as he made his way to Bumblebee and forced Miles out of the car as he sped off towards the dark haired girl. I watched as she got into the car and they drove off. I turned and began my walk back to my house.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

It had been an hour or so since I had made it home. I sat up on the roof of my house looking up at the stars that had begun to rise. For once I wasn't thinking of anything, just gazing at the endless blackness with the gentle twinkling of the stars.

I don't know how much longer it was until I was brought back from my stupor when a roar of an engine was heard directly below me. With a confused look, I leaned over the edge to see the familiar yellow Camaro. I blinked blankly has he honked at me, as if telling me to come down. Shrugging, I stood up and jumped down from the roof, I couldn't help but laugh as Bee's radio came on asking what I was doing.

I landed in a crouch in front of the car and stood up to face him. "What's up Bee?" As I asked he opened his door for me to get in. I stepped in as the door closed behind as he sped off. I could distinctly hear Sam's voice not too far away, screaming something about his car being stolen.

That's when it all clicked. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at hearing that. "Alright, let me guess, you left and now Sam thinks that somebody stole you. Am I right?"

**Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner~! **The radio came to life.

I looked behind us to see Sam chasing after us on his bike while yelling into his cell phone at the poor police officer on the other line. I kind of felt bad for Sam that he was completely freaking out about the whole thing but at the same time I found it absolutely hilarious! Man, I knew that if the twins were here, they would have been laughing their asses off. Well, Russet would have at least; Battle would have just chuckled at the whole thing.

"So~, where are we heading?" I looked down at the dashboard, thinking that was the best place to look when talking to a car that isn't, you know, supposed to talk back to you.

**Message to Starfleet: we have contact...Incoming, you're safe for landing. **Getting the idea of what was going on, I sat back and let Bee drive us to where ever it was that we were heading.

Before long we came to some sort of abandoned construction area. Opening up the door, I stepped out and watched as 'he' backed up and began to transform. It was the most fascinating thing that I had ever seen. Each piece of armor sliding into place; gears and cogs rearranging themselves and wires stretching, all coming together to form a humanoid like form that somewhat resembled male.

He leaned down to me and stared with the brightest of baby blue optics that I had ever seen. He lowered his hand down to be as I unsteadily stepped on. Standing to his full height I was placed onto his shoulder as he shot a beam of light out into the night sky. At the end of the beam was a robotic like face, it kind of reminded me of the Super Man signal in the cartoon.

My head shot to a different direction as I heard barking and growling. Standing up on Bee's shoulder I placed one hand on his helm as to no lose my balance. In the distance I was able to see Sam being chased by two large guard dogs. Looking to Bumblebee, he met my eyes and gave a nod. Nodding back, he placed me on the ground as he transformed once again into his car mode.

Speeding off we followed close behind Sam as he yelled for his life about the dogs being nice. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that. Only Sam can be chased by angry dogs and make it amusing all at the same time. Even though it was funny, I had to make sure that they weren't going to help Sam.

_**Hey! **_That gained the two dogs attention as well the yellow car that I was riding in. _**What are you doing with my Pack member? **_

One of the dogs slowed down to face me. _**So you can speak? We have never seen one of the Two Legers that have been able to speak. **_

_**You didn't answer my question. What are you doing with my Pack member? **_I gave out a warning growl to him as I felt the hair on my neck rise and my golden eyes flashed with a deadly gleam.

_**We won't harm the boy; we will just give him a good run. **_The dog gave a bark of a laugh before continuing to chase after Sam. I relaxed a little, knowing that Sam wasn't in too much trouble.

Just then, we crashed through a wooden divider to see Sam up on some oil barrels with the two dogs jumping up at him. _**That's enough. **_I silently bark at the two as they take off.

Bumblebee circles around Sam a few times as he panics. He franticly digs through his pockets in search of the keys that he had in them. Finally finding them, he pulled them out and chucked them at Bumblebee. "You can keep it, I don't want it!" Sam shouted out before bolting out of the area.

Bumblebee followed close behind before cutting off his engine. I ducked down under the dash as the police that Sam had called earlier had finally come to the scene. However instead of helping Sam, they arrested him; thinking that he was the one that stole his car instead. I kept my head just high enough to see Sam getting placed inside the police car and being taken away. I waited a little while more, deeming the coast clear. Letting out a breath, I crawled back into the seat and rubbed at my head.

"Man, I just knew that Sam would make my life much livelier. C'mon Bumblebee lets head back. I have a feeling that I will need to help bail the Youngling out of jail." I looked to the dashboard as I heard an agreeing rev of the engine.

"This is going to be a long day."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that's the end of this chapter. Again, sorry that it took so long for me to update. I guess it doesn't help that I've been watching the original Transformers while typing up this one, Lol.**

**Anyway, please let me know how you all think about this chapter. Remember, the more reviews that more I want to update. :D **

**Well, Nyghtflower signing off for now. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hell's Fury

**Ello loves. Welcome back to the next chapter of **_**Rising Moon**_**. My summer has gotten a little bit busier but not much. Now I have started to go walking early in the morning with my super cute doggie that is really over weight. But I love her anyway! And besides, it would be good for me too so I don't get super lazy. :P **

**Along with that, I am also working Tuesday through Thursday and Saturdays for the summer. Along with work my parents are also supposed to teach me how to drive. Yea, not sure how all of that is going to work out but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I'll keep you guys posted on that.**

CyberWolf1999:** Thank you for all three of your reviews~! I really like that you reviewed chapters 1 and 2 even though you could have just reviewed chapter 3. And thank you for the hug and cookie! I thought Trent should be knocked down a peg or two. I mean, really? It's stupid that he tries to gain attention by beating up one other people. **

airbender tori b: **Thank you for once again reviewing my story! You are awesome. I know, I love Bumblebee too, he so cute! You can't help but 'd'aww' at him. Shade can use her language to communicate with any K9 really, though it works best with other wolves. As for when she will meet the Autobots with Sam and the truth about her past, you will just have to read and find out. :P**

**Now let's get the show on the road!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Bee's radio**

"_**Talking on cell phone"**_

_**Shade speaking through Pack speech**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 4: Hell's Fury**

**Shade's POV**

I was right that today was going to be a long day. Only minutes after Bee had dropped me off at my house I had gotten a call from the police station to go and bail Sam out. Why he had decided to call me instead of his parents was funny. I guess he didn't really want to have to deal with a frantic mother and a royally ticked off Ron. I can't really blame him for that, though. Too bad that I had to call said parents to tell them what had happened. Needless to say that Ron was not happy one bit.

So here I was at the small somewhat run down police station with Ron sitting next to me behind a table. Sam was seated in front of us at the table with an officer in a black leather jacket sitting on top of a counter looking down at the teenage boy. Behind Sam was another officer though he didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything.

"I can't be any clearer than what I am right now. Like I said, it just stood up." Sam was once again trying to explain what had happened the night before. I knew that he was telling the truth but the others didn't know that. And, I wasn't going to go and tell them otherwise. That would be bad for not only me and Sam but for Bee was well.

"Wow, that's really neat." The police officer that sat in front of Sam grabbed a cup and a tissue and held them out to my friend. "Alright, time to fill 'er up and no drippy-drippy."

Sam had a look of confusion and disbelief as he stared at the officer in front of him as said man began to question him about whether or not he was using some sort of drug. When Sam declined the other officer threw the bottle of pain pills for Mojo over to him. "What is this? "Mojo," is that what kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo."

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam answered truthfully.

"Yea, you know a Chihuahua?" I spoke up for the first time that I have been here. I could just tell this guy was going to keep giving Sam a hard time.

The officer looked in my direction with a look of lust as he took in my form. I had taken to leaning against the far wall as the chair had gotten uncomfortable. My long black hair was pulled into its normal ponytail with my dark tinted sunglasses covering my golden eyes that narrowed in annoyance for the man. Today I was wearing a plain teal tank with my leather bike jacket over it, leather gloves were on my hands as I had yet to take them off. For pants I had on dark wash jeans and my black combat boots.

"And you would be, Sexy?" Oh, he was so dead.

"If you must know, officer, I am Selene Renegade. And, I would greatly appreciate it if you left my friend alone." By the end I was growing very annoyed and my voice had begun to take on a dark tone.

The man had decided to ignore me and went back to intimidating Sam. I saw him move his jacket some with Sam's eyes going wide. I tensed as I felt my hand instantly go to my jacket pocket that held one of my many knives.

"Oh, what was that? You eyeballing my piece, you want to go, eh, 50 cent?" The officer leaned forward into Sam's face. "I swear I will bust you up."

The thing that Sam said next made me loosen my grip on my knife and stare in disbelief at the brunette. "Are you on drugs?" I had to reach up and fix my sunglasses that had slipped some down my nose.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Stepping outside of the police station I walked over to my electric blue Kawasaki Ninja 650r. Ron was already in his car and telling Sam to do the same. As I picked up my helmet Sam called over to me, "Thanks for coming Selene."

Getting onto my bike and taking off my sunglasses I looked over to my friend. "No problem Sam. I'll come over once I'm done seeing Marik." He gave a nod and quickly climbed into the green convertible.

Placing my helmet on, I turned on my bike and revved the engine as I took off down the street heading towards my destination. After about a 15 minute drive, I pulled up into a medium sized warehouse like store with a lit sign that read 'Elite Blades' in a bold red.

Stepping inside the store I made my way to the counter where a tall redheaded young man stood. He was about six foot three and was in his early 30s. As I made my way over, I saw other customers walking about, looking at the knives and swords that lined the walls and glass display cabinets. The redheaded man looked up from just finishing with a first time customer and waved me over.

"Hey Selene, I just got finished with your order. I think you will like it." He opened up a panel in the display case and stepped aside, allowing me to walk behind the counter.

Fallowing him down the hall behind the counter, we turned a corner to continue down another hall. We passed by rooms with windows, looking into them. Some had people making the wonderful blades by hand while others had people testing them out.

After a few minutes of walking we came to a room at the end of the hall. Walking into the room Marik turned on the light and led me to a work table with an object. Giving me a gleeful smirk he pulled the cover off of the object and glanced over at me.

"Well, well. You've out done yourself once again Marik." I smirked over to the redhead as he led me to the object.

"I told you, that you would like it."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Having just finished with the blades store, I made my way down the streets to Sam's house. It was beginning to get dark out with the sun just below the horizon. Waiting at a red light my cell phone started ringing inside my bike helmet. With a sigh I clicked the green button to answer the call just as the light turned green.

"Yes, Sam?"

"_**Hey Shade, how fast can you get to my house?" **_Instead of the cheerful voice of Sam he sounded as if he was beginning to panic.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"_**I can't tell you on an open phone line I just need y-"**_He__was cut off as there was a knocking on his front door with his mom yelling about guys in black suits all over his house.

"Sam, be careful. I will be over as soon as I can. I just need for you hold out until I get there." With that I ended the call.

My blood freezing at the mere thought of who it might be at Sam's house.There was only one thing that I could think of as I sped through the streets, desperately trying to reach Sam's house now more than ever. Horns blared behind me with an occasion curse from a fellow driver as I cut them off. At the moment none of that mattered. My only objective was to reach Sam in time.

What did they want with Sam? Did they know that I was here and that Sam knew me? No. That could not be right; I had made sure to cover my tracks good enough where they couldn't track me even if they wanted to. So then, what were they after?

That's when it had hit me. Bumblebee! I growled as I thought of them trying to get the yellow mech. I remember the other one that they had frozen back at their base. Even though I felt evil intent from that one I still felt remorse towards it as it was trapped in its frozen prison. All of the experiments that they had been doing on it to make new technology for themselves, if they got their hands on Bumblebee, he would have the same fate as the other one and the same fate as I had all of those years ago.

Finally pulling up to Sam's street I saw that there was a black van parked out front, along with a black GMC Topkick and silver Pontiac Solstice parked down the street, a few houses down from Sam's. Ignoring them for now, I drove past them and parked on the opposite side of Sam's house. Growling, I killed the engine on my bike and got off as I silently made my way to the house.

Hearing movement from the backyard I made my way to it. Peeking out from behind the side of the house I saw what I never wanted to see again. Walking around the yard were men in black suits with strange radars that were going ballistics from who knew what. The yard looked completely trashed; the path and fountain that Ron had worked so hard to put in were completely destroyed along with a blown electric transformer that had seen much better days.

With the humans busy I pulled back just long enough to gather up the throwing knives that I had hidden over my person. Taking a deep breath I readied some and spun out into the open. With incredible speed I shot a knife at one of the men who were collecting samples from Jude's rose garden. With a yell of pain and surprise the man fell to the ground, clutching at his arm that now had a knife sticking out of it.

This brought the attention of the others that were around the area, including some that were in the house that I hadn't seen before hand. Jerking up, they came rushing towards me, planning to get a hit in. As the first one came I punched him in the nose before flinging him into one of the others, knocking them both to the ground.

Dodging a kick I spun around and aimed another knife at my assailant, hitting him in the leg. With a cry he fell to the ground. Three more had decided to try to attack me at once while I was taking care of the other one. Unaware, one tackled me and drove me to the ground. We rolled a few times before we came to a halt with a grunt as the man landed on me. At some point throughout the struggle my bike helmet was thrown off, leaving my dark tinted sunglasses from earlier and my long black hair to fly around me wildly. Unable to move my arms as he had pinned them to my side I head butted him, causing him to loosen his grip on my arms. Taking this chance, I got my leg up and kicked him away from me. Rolling away, I jumped up, only to stagger as I felt something graze my shoulder. With a snarl I turned around and impaled the human with my last knife in his thigh.

"Now be a good little Human and stay down." I leaned down was I snarled at the man. I searched him, looking for his phone.

Having found it, I made my way back to the front of the house as I scrolled through the call list looking for a certain number. After a few minutes I found what I was looking for and called the number, waiting for the person to answer.

Going to the bag on the back of my bike I pulled out all of the equipment that I needed to track the call. Glancing around I noticed that the black truck and silver solstice had gotten closer to the house, almost as if they were curious as to what was going on. Not worrying about them, I got to work on tracking the call as the person on the other line finally picked up.

"Taking Sam and his parents wasn't very smart." I hooked up the phone to the tracker.

"_**Who is this?" **_

"Now, now Simmons, that is no way to say 'hello' to an old friend." Having gotten a location, I went back to where my helmet had fallen off before putting it back on. "If I find that Sam is injured in anyway, I will kill you. You can be sure of that." I spoke into the microphone that was built into my helmet as I revved the engine of my bike before taking off in the direction where I could find Sam. I heard a scared sound from the other line before ending the call and smashing the phone.

I revved the engine of my bike as I raced down the streets towards Sam. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was being followed by other vehicles that felt a lot like Bumblebee. Deeming them safe for now, I allowed them to follow me. I had a feeling that they were looking for Sam as well.

_**You better be ready, I'm coming after you, Simmons. I will make you regret allowing me to escape. **_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that is the end of this chapter. I am super sorry that it took me longer than normal to update, but I think I finally found a way to balance out work and my stories! **

**So yes, Nightshade is very pissed at the moment. I would be very scared to have her wrath aimed at me. O.o**

**And yes, I made it to where Ironhide and Jazz was watching Shade beat the crap out of the S-Seven agents. I just thought that it was a good way to fill the gap between the Autobots saving Sam and Mikaela and from when they were kidnapped from Sam's house. **

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner than this one. **

**And remember, the more reviews that I get, the more I want to update! **

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Condemning the Innocent

**Ello Loves, I am supper sorry that I haven't updated almost all summer. And to tell you all the truth I had lost inspiration for the story a while ago. So, during that time, I had started playing a PC game called **_**Forsaken World. **_

**Anyway… I would like to say that I have regained interest in this story after watching the movies again and drawing a picture of Jazz~! So the story is now back up and running, just in time for school to start up again too. **

**Also, I would like to thank **Kira Neami **for taking her time and editing this chapter. I will also like to thank her because she is also going to go back and edit all previous chapters as well. I hope that you all like the story more now that it is being edited. **_**Kira: Ya! Be happy sis! It took forever to edit this story! Anyway readers! Please read and tell us what you think!**_

ObsessiveDreamer: **Thanks for the review, like always! Thanks a bunch for pointing out that error, I made sure to fix it. :D I'm glad that you like my story so much. ^_^ I completely agree with you; I would hate to be on the receiving end of Shade's wrath, sucks to be Simmons. **

hermonine: **Thanks for the review! Glad that you like my story so much. And here is the next chapter just like you wanted. **

airbender tori b: **Thanks for continuing to review my story! Did you know that you entered the same review twice? XD But anyway… You'll just have to find out what happens to Simmons, Sam and the others! **

narsila: **Thanks for the review~! I'm glad that you like it so far. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**

**And now, onward to the next awesome chapter!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**: Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

"_**Speaking through cell phone"**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 5: Condemning the Innocent**

**Shade's POV**

As I made my way down I could feel the heat of a stare of the black GMC Topkick and silver Pontiac Solstice that were following close behind me. I glance behind me to see them on my tail but decided to leave them be for now. They weren't my main focus at the moment.

In the 50 mile speed limit area, I forced my bike to go at least 90 miles. I couldn't help but feel dread wash over me as my thoughts brought me back to a time that I had wanted to forget; locked forever away in the back of my mind. My mind pulled me back into those dark thoughts as I sped down the empty road before me.

After seven long years, I was finally going to have to face my old tormentors. This time however, I wasn't going to allow any more of my comrades and friends to be left at the hands of Sector Seven. A deep, low growl passed my clenched teeth, but it was hidden behind the roar of the three engines that surrounded me.

~Pain shot threw my skull as I was dragged by my hair. My claw like fingers flew up to the wrist that had my hair in its grip. I felt blood begin to drip down into my hair as my nails raked down flesh, the copper smell filling my sensitive nose. My right leg had long since gone numb with pain as it had been broken in three different places, making walking impossible, let alone being able to stand.

I recoiled as I felt pain shoot up my stomach as somebody kicked me. With a quick shove I was rammed into a wall that was behind me. I hear a click and metal weighing down on my wrists. Forcing my eyes to open I glance up to see that I was bound to the wall.

My attention was brought to the other side of the room as I see Jinx; a young female who had just been brought to Sector Seven only three weeks before, was dragged, kicking and screaming onto an examination table. Scientists surround her as they strap her to the table. The turn off all of the other lights, leaving only the single one that was over the table on.

My view is blocked as the men work on her, my anger and sorrow for the girl growing with every passing moment. I hear her screams fill the room, my own yells entwining with hers as I struggle against my bonds. Her blood drips down the table and slowly heads towards me, painting my feet a dark red.

After hours of yelling out to my fellow Pack Mate, my voice gives out, raw from over use. The scientists had long since left the room. I look into pale green eyes as they stare blankly back at me through black hair with purple streaks in it.

I mouth out two words to the ever lifeless girl.~

"I'm sorry." I whisper to myself as I come out of my thoughts. A single tear goes down my cheek as I force myself to rid myself of those thoughts.

Looking ahead, I see that other driverless vehicles where joining up and heading in the same direction as I was. I tensed as my cell phone rang inside my helmet. Without looking to see who it is, I hit the answer button.

"You know, I was beginning to wonder when I would hear from those that have been following me since Sam's house. So, who exactly am I talking to?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Jazz's POV**

This human femme had me wondering more and more about her. I had seen firsthand along with Ironhide how well she was when it came to fighting. I have to admit, she was good. Ironhide and I had decided to follow the femme when we had hacked into her phone call and found out that she knew where those humans were taking the kids.

I could tell that she knew that we were following her yet she didn't have much of a reaction.

**.:Yo 'Hide, am Ah the only one tha' not'ces sumthin' off with the femme?:. **Ever since I spotted the girl driving up to Sam's house, I noticed that she didn't feel like the other humans. She felt almost animalistic with something else that I couldn't place my claw on.

**.:She's the one that Bumblebee was talking about. She was able to know that he wasn't just any normal vehicle like the others had. I sense something familiar with her as well though I can't figure out what. For now, I have contacted Optimus of the situation.:. **I could hear the grunt from Ironhide as he spoke, never taking his optics off the human girl.

We had been following her for the past 15 minutes as she led us to the outskirts of town. As I watched, I noticed that instead of the fierce fighter that I had saw before I now saw that she was in a more somber state of mind. Almost as if she was remembering something that had caused her great distress.

I was barely able to hear her say something before Optimus commed both me and Ironhide to let us know that he would be contacting the female human. He told us to open up a comm. link with him as well so that we all could hear what was going on.

"_**You know, I was beginning to wonder when I would hear from those that have been following me since Sam's house. So, who exactly am I talking to?" **_The unknown femme sounded tense though her voice held a knowing tone, almost as if she was expecting the call.

There was a pause as the Prime was thinking over his answer carefully. Could we really trust this dangerous human with our secret? From what Bumblebee had told us she wasn't a threat to him or Sam. That in fact she had saved the boy's aft once before.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

After not getting a response for so long I was getting ready to hang up before I finally got a response. _**"What is your name?" **_

I had to think for a few moments wondering what I should tell him. Should I tell him my name given to me by Sam or my real name? I had a feeling that he (whoever he was) wouldn't like it if I told him the one that Sam gave me.

"Nightshade, I'm called Nightshade. To those that know me, Shade. Who are you?" I asked into the mic. For some reason I had a feeling that the call wasn't coming from the truck or the silver sports car behind me.

"_**I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron. We are on a mission to stop the energy source of our race from falling into the wrong hands and destroying your world." **_That sent me on edge.

How do I know that Sam had some part in this whole thing? He would get himself into something like this, I guess I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. This boy was going to be the end of me, I just know it. Too bad I didn't know how close to the truth that would be.

"Well, Optimus Prime, I must warn you now. The people that took Sam will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"_**How do you know this?" **_This voice wasn't the same as the one that had spoken before.

"I knew that there was more listening in on this." I gave a humorless laugh. I had let my guard down but at the same time, I couldn't allow myself to stay mad. It just made things a little easier.

"I don't think I really have time to explain my life story at the moment. Now, if you all would be a dear and stop the SUVs that would be great. I, however, can't be seen by them just yet." I could hear that one of them wanted to argue before I interrupted, "You will have to trust me on this."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**3****rd**** POV **

Shade slowed her bike to allow the others to go ahead of her. Instead of following them she stayed up above the storm ditch to watch what would happen. She saw that the two vehicles that had been following her took their places on either side of her while a yellow hummer search and rescue took its place a little further down.

Nightshade watched as the red and blue flaming peterbilt transformed in the middle of the paved ditch just as the black SUVs that held her friend and his family come into view. While she was watching on ram into the giant robot's foot, the others spammed onto their brakes, skidding a moment before finally stopping.

The others silently transformed around Shade as she continued to watch the scene unfold. The used to be semi (that she assumed to be Optimus) bent down and flashed a light into the black car as he pulled the car into the air by the roof. A minute later gravity took its toll on the roof as it was separated from the rest of the car.

Shade's breath hitched in her throat for a moment as she saw the car that held Sam fall back to the ground. An animalistic snarl ripped through her as she saw a man that she would do anything to sink her claws and teeth into; Agent Simmons. A cruel smirk formed on her lips as she watched Simmons get yelled at as Optimus Prime told him to get out of the car with the others following close behind.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." As he gave the command, the others that had been standing around her came out of their hiding places.

The black one that used to be the Topkick had transformed his hands into two giant cannons while the rescue vehicle had saws. Nightshade gripped her bike harder as she felt a pull come from the smallest robot. Glancing over to it she realized that he turned his hand into some kind of magnet to take the humans' weapons from them.

Sam and… was that Michaela? Shade, not having time to wonder about that focused back on the others. Sam and Michaela rounded on Simmons and started to question him about how he knew about the robots. When he wouldn't answer Michaela ordered him to strip and get behind the light pole as she handcuffed him to it. Sam had the others lines up while they too were handcuffed to each other, some having decided to just sit and waits.

Nightshade tensed as she heard the engines of helicopters and more SUVs. She relayed the message to the black one that she learned as called Ironhide. He took no time in tell his leader. The others transformed back into cars and took off as Ironhide sent a shockwave into the ground, causing the oncoming cars to stop. He also transformed and took off after his comrades.

Shade watched as she saw Optimus pick up the two teens as he began to run in the opposite direction, moving a little ways down the storm ditch. With nowhere else to go and the helicopters still on his trail he climbed up into the beams of a bridge. Just as he got his other foot up, one chopper went under him, shining their light before slowly circling around again.

After it flew off Michaela had begun to slip and now was hanging on to Sam's brown hoody, trying to up herself back up. Her screams were drowned out as the second helicopter made its way under them, its blades just missing the girl.

Shade let out a breath of relief as a familiar yellow and black stripped Camaro sped into view. Bumblebee launched himself into the air, transforming as he went and caught Michaela in one hand and Sam in the other.

Looking up, Shade saw that the helicopters had returned. Only this time they had surrounded the teens and Bee. Knowing what would happen Shade revved her engine and off towards the other transformers.

Coming to a stop in front of them with her back turned to them, she removed her bike helmet as he long black hair fell down around her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

"They are going to need help. Sector Seven is going to try to capture your friend along with Sam and Michaela." As I spoke I was already forming a plan as to what I was going to do.

I knew that I couldn't allow those demons to take Sam, Michaela or Bumblebee. They would show no mercy to the yellow bot. After all, why would they? They never showed mercy to their own kind, let alone anyone else.

"We cannot do anything without harming the humans." I didn't have to look to know that it was Optimus that spoke up. Even though he had hid it well I was still able to hear the pain and anger it caused him and most likely all of them for him to say that.

That was all it took to make my choice.

Getting off my motorcycle, I cut its engine. I placed my helmet on the ground as I walked around it quickly and opened the bag that on the back of the seat. Inside, I began to pull out more throwing knives and securing them on my person; all the while feeling the Autobots watching my every move. Once done, I went to a hidden compartment on the side of my bike and pulled out my short and long blades, strapping them to my back.

Down below I could hear Bee's wails and cries as he was tied down to the ground with Sam and Michaela running towards him. I climbed up onto the edge of the bridge before turning on my heels to fully face the others.

"I'll give you enough time to rescue the others." I looked up at them with determined eyes. "I won't allow them to torture an innocent life, not again." _They wanted a monster and a monster is what they will get._

Before they had time to reply I gave a sad smile as I allowed myself to fall backwards off of the edge. I vaguely heard one of them shout, thinking that I was trying to kill myself. I smirked at that thought, if only it was that easy.

A familiar blue energy engulfed my body as I felt it change into that of a fierce black wolf. In a matter of moments I had twisted to land on my four paws on the ground. Using the built up energy from the fall I launched myself into a run as I made my way towards the fallen bot.

Jumping over some of the people, I changed back into my humanoid form and pulled out my swords as I reached the cables that were holding Bumblebee down. With speed that not even the Autobots could keep up with completely I sliced through all of the cables before grabbing and throwing a knife towards Simmons. The blade landed just an inch in front of his feet.

I knelt down to look Bee in the eye- optics to see fear, worry and hope missing in them. All around me, the S-7 agents had stopped dead in their tracks to see what had caused the commotion. I placed my hand gently on the mech's helm and gave him what I hoped to be a reassuring smile before I slowly stood and turned to face the agents and the others.

"Well, well. It has been a long time, Agent Simmons." Venom laced my voice, causing those around to flinch before raising their liquid nitrogen guns at me.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked with a confused look on his face.

"Why, surely you must remember me." I tilted my head to the side as my bangs fell to the side of my face, allowing him and the others to have a clear view of my golden eyes that were now flecked with blue and red to show my anger.

I heard gasps of surprise and horror as they raised their weapons and aimed at me. At least they had stopped blasting Bee with the liquid nitrogen. "Get Experiment Nightshade!" With that command, the agents began to run towards me from all angles.

I heard Sam shout out for me as I got into a defensive stance in front of Bee. I glanced at the yellow Autobot from the corner of my eye as I gave him a silent command to get the teens out when he had a clear opening. He gave a barely noticeable nod before I had to turn and dodge a man that had come running towards me.

Dropping my swords I pulled out some knives and began to slash at the man in the legs, causing him to fall. I danced my way around the humans, slicing and stabbing but always making sure that my blades never hit a vital spot. I felt pain go through my body as I took a bullet to back of my right shoulder. Gritting my teeth I ignored the wound as I was forced to jump out of the way of an oncoming punch to the face. Spinning I kicked the man in the ribs before moving on to the next only to have another somebody tackle me from behind.

Falling on my shoulder that had been injured I gave a yelp of pain. My knives having been knocked out of my hand during the fall. Struggling, I tried to get up on my knees. Looking around, I saw that Bumblebee had done as I told and had gotten the kids to safety while the humans were busy fighting me.

Shoving the man off I stood up on shaky feet, just to fall back to the ground as something hit the back of my knees. I felt my arms being held down as something clamped around my neck. I screamed out in pain, electricity coursing throughout my body from the shock collar that they had placed on me. Unable to do anything else I fell limp in the then men's hold as they put chains on my ankles and handcuffed me once again.

I was roughly pulled to my feet by the chains on my wrists as guards to their places around me. One began to lead me to an armored vehicle that they had brought sometime during the fight. Feeling eyes on me, I silently turned my head to look in the direction that it came from. I was only able to get a quick glance whoever it was before a hand came down my head, forcing me to look at the ground. Too weak to fight back I let out a small growl as I was shoved into the armored truck, the door slamming and locking behind me.

I turn to lean against the wall one of my knees bent to have my uninjured arm rest on it while my other leg was stretched out in front of me and my right arm limp in my lamp. The only thing lighting the small area was a single window that was too small for me to get through that was reinforced bullet proof glass.

Look out the window I was able to see the Autobots with Sam and Michaela safely standing in front of them. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that they all were safe, including Bumblebee. Michaela had her hands covering her mouth with tears streaming down her face as Sam stood next to her looking lost. Ripping my stare from them I looked to see what the Autobots reaction was. Needless to say I was surprised when I saw that all of them had a grim look. The silver one, I think he said his name was Jazz, looked the most distraught over my fate.

I had to wonder why he was so upset about it. After all, I wasn't even one of his comrades; I didn't even know the mech. So, why was he upset? It did not really matter anyway since I was never going to able to see any of them again. That brought on a whole new string of depressing thoughts.

"So, this is it, huh? After so long, I was being dragged back to that horrible place? Well, at least it is only me that will be returning." I gave a defeated sigh as I turned from the window.

_I guess I couldn't keep my promise after all, guys._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**3****rd**** POV with Autobots **

Sam had gone into shock as he just watched as his best friend was fired at and attacked for showing herself to the organization known as Sector Seven. He didn't know all of the details but he did know that Shade had escaped from them seven years ago when he had first met her. He looked over at his hopefully girlfriend and hugged her as she sobbed over her friend.

Michaela had met the girl known as Selene Renegade one day while she had gone outside for lunch only to find the senior female sitting on the bench that she normally sat at. After that, they had become good friends even though they never hung out outside of school. Now to see the normally headstrong teen having to fight only to loose and be dragged off somewhere took a toll on her as she broke down and sobbed for her friend.

Michaela could have sworn that she saw Selene glance up at her from inside the armored truck with an almost accepting look as she smiled back up at her. It made the young teen think that her friend and accepted her fate and was saying goodbye.

Throughout the ordeal the Autobots behind the two humans had gone silent except for the rev of their engines as the only sign of their own anger at the situation. No doubt that they were all speaking amongst them in a private comm. link. Silently they all transformed with Bumblebee pulling up in front of his charges as a command for them to get in. In a daze the two climbed into the yellow Camaro, still thinking about their friend that had saved them all from the clutches of Sector Seven.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Unknown Hotel Room**

The lights were dimmed as the TV in the room was turned on to a random channel with subtitles on the bottom of the screen. The two beds that were in the room had been pushed together to form one large bed in the middle of the room.

A short brown haired head shot up from the map that was laid out on the table in front of the young woman, catching the gaze of the other three people in the room. Looking over, she met matching green eyes and gave a nod.

The others were quick to get to their feet as the moved over to the sitting woman, her twin sister coming to stand beside her. The lone male in the group kept a hand on the youngest girl as he spoke up. "So, you felt it was well?"

"Yes. She's getting closer. We head out tonight." As the brunette spoke, she stood from her place and took the role of leader as the others rushed to get prepared to leave.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that is the end of chapter 5~! ** **Since it had been so long since I had last updated I had decided to make this chapter longer.**

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you all think. **

**And remember, the more reviews, the more I will update!**

**Nyghtflower out for now~**


	6. Chapter 6: Captured Again

**Ello Loves~! First of all, I would like say that no, I have not forgotten about this story or even my wonderful readers. Between school, home work, work, violin practice and after school anime club, I don't get a lot of time right now. That does not mean that I won't try to type up as much as I can though! And no, I will NEVER put my story (and any future ones) up for adoption. Just not gonna happen. **

ObsessiveDreamer:** NO~! Don't die~! Lol, I'm glad that you love my story so much :D. Sorry about the cliffhanger… I didn't even realize that I had made it like that. Sorry XD. And yes, Shade just had to jinx herself. As for the female pup's name, that will be revealed later. Now, when it comes to a certain silver bot being Shade's love interest… well you will just have to wait and find out :P. And finally, yes, there will be sequels, at least two of them that I have planned so far.**

Zombiegirl0203: **Thank you for the review~! I'm so glad that you like my story so far :D. I hope that I do well enough for you to keep liking it. **

mcrmy246: **Thanks for your review~! And I'm glad that you like my story so far. Nightshade's background and how she is able to become a wolf will be told in due time. **

angel897: **Thank you are the review~!**

XxShadowfangxX: **Thank you for the review~! I'm glad that you like the story so far. **

Guest: **Thank you for the review~! I'm glad that you like the story. It's nice to know that people are still reading my story even though I haven't had much time or inspiration to write it. And here is the next chapter; just what you wanted. :D**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

"_**Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

"**Feign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 6: **

**Jazz's POV**

I watched with the others as the vehicle that held Nightshade drive away. Before it left though, I caught her looking out the small window, glancing over Sam and his femme and then at us. It made my engine rev as I saw the look on her face: a peacefully accepting look: one that I've only seen on mechs and femmes alike that have accepted their fate for what it was.

**.:Yo, Optimus, are we just gonna let tha humans do that? Ya know what they will do to ta lil lady.:. **

**.:You know we cannot do anything without harming the humans.:. **Before I was able to protest Optimus interrupted me. **.:Let them leave. Autobots: transform and roll out.:. **

I transformed along with the others and followed Optimus out of the city. As we left, we drove past the motorcycle that Nightshade had driven on her way over here.

**.:Yo, Sam. Min' tellin' us 'bout Nightshade?:. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**With Sam 3****rd**** POV**

At the Lt.'s request, all of the Autobots as well as Mikaela grew curious about the shape shifting woman. It was silent as Sam sorted through his thoughts, trying to find the best way to explain to his friends what he knew about Selene. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know a lot about the calculating teen.

"Well, there isn't a lot that I know about her to be honest." After a few minutes Sam launched into his tale.

"I was playing at the local park and was heading home since it was getting dark. As I was passing one of the benches in the middle of the park I saw an older girl in ragged clothes without shoes, just as she passed out on one of the benches. That was the first time that I met her.

"Being the oh-so-smart ten year old that I was, I called my parents instead of an ambulance for her. My parents completely flipped out about it." Sam chuckled as he recalled that moment.

"Anyway, they were going to call for an ambulance but Shade had woken up for a moment and told them not to take her to the hospital. Needless to say, we took her back to my house where my mom fixed her up. She was living with us for two years before moving into her own house.

"During that time, we found out that she didn't age at all. As you can tell, she still looks like she is seventeen, eighteen tops. I'm not sure how old she really is though. If she was seventeen when we first met then she is at least 24 now, if not older." Sam took on a thoughtful look as he wondered exactly how old his friend really was.

"I have a question though. Why did that Simmons guy call her 'Nightshade'? Isn't her name Selene Renegade? I mean, that is what she goes by at school." Mikaela had a confused look on her face as she looked at the only other human. This had also gained the interest of the Autobots as well.

"Well, that is because she didn't have a name when I met her. Not a 'real' name least." Upon hearing this, the others just became even more confused. "What I mean is that, she was always called Nightshade by the others that she knew; she didn't tell me who they were though." Sam explained, adding the last bit in when someone was getting ready to ask who. "Since Nightshade isn't exactly a normal name in any human culture, I gave her the name Selene. She came up with her last name though."

"_**I can understand that but, do you know anything about how she is able to take the form of a wolf?" **_Through Bumblebee's radio we were able to hear Optimus.

"Sorry but, I really have no idea. I knew that she was able to since she showed me but, other than that, she didn't tell me anything. She said that it was a touchy subject. I didn't ask about it again after that."With that final answer from Sam the rest of the trip was silent. Everybody was deep in thought; wondering what they were going to do next once they found the location of the Cube. Sam on the other hand, was thinking about Nightshade and what would happen to her now.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

I was slowly regaining consciousness. My body was aching and sore from the beating that I had taken not too long ago. I feel the chilly touch of the cement ground on my stomach and legs, causing the bruises and cuts to burn. I felt the heaviness of the shock collar firmly clipped around my sore throat.

A headache pounded inside my skull like a beating drum, as my accelerated healing slowly started as the collar was blocking the flow of my abilities. It was made painfully aware of the bullet still lodged in my shoulder as I tried to move my arms under me. I clenched my teeth, with my eyes closed I slowly pushed myself up into a more sitting position.

Taking deep breaths I opened my eyes and willed the bright room to stop spinning. I looked around the room and took notice of many things that were different from the cell that I was in last time I was here. For one, it certainly is smaller than the dank, dirty cell that the Pack used to be held in. But then again, with only one subject I suppose that they wouldn't need such a large room. The room was plain white with nothing inside of it, except for me of course. There was a thick steel door that was painted white however with reinforced glass in the center. It was locked from the outside. The room would be just big enough for me to stretch my legs if I was able to be in my other form. In one of the corners of the room was a small toilet to do my business. At least they were nice enough to put that in here. All in all, the room reminded me largely of a solitary confinement room that would be in insane asylums.

I couldn't decide which room I hated the most: solitary confinement or dingy, dark cell.

I wasn't able to think long on it however because a moment later some scientists came into the room to retrieve me for whatever reasons they had planned. I stood up on slightly shaky legs and promptly glared at them. I had to repress the smirk that had wanted to slip as I saw that they both flinched slightly. I may respect lives but these people couldn't even be called human. Not when they decide to experiment on their own kind. They had no right to experiment on the Pack.

"We will be transferring you to another holding cell. It seems that there are visitors on the premises that will be coming around this area. To avoid you being seen, we will have to move quickly." The first scientist spoke up. He was tall but thin; almost as if he wasn't eating properly. He probably wasn't if he was in the labs. He looked like a scientist too. Neatly trimmed hair with rectangular wire framed glasses sitting just so on his nose.

The other that was with him was bigger in build. While he may be smart, it looked like he could also hold his own if need be in a fight. Not always the best combination, especially when you are on the receiving end of it. He was the one that came up to me and attached chains to my collar and wrists.

It kind of made me feel like that one girl from Bleach, what was her name? Oh yea, Rukia. Yes, I do indeed watch anime… not that I would ever admit that to Sam or anybody else. I didn't even try to fight back as they lead me down the many hallways. I wasn't sure where we were going but I knew for a fact that I was going to need all of my remaining strength for whatever it was they have planned for me. I knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant, that was for sure.

As we walked, I was able to catch a glimpse of the room that held the All Spark. Inside I was able to see Simmons along with… a group of Special Ops? I paused in my walking to see if I could get a better look at them. For some reason it felt like I knew them somehow, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Apparently I was taking too long was the unnamed scientist gave a good yank on my chains, causing me to stumble some.

After a moment, we also passed the room that held the NBE-1 or Megatron as the Pack and I had found out. We still aren't sure how we knew his name but we theorized that it may have something to do with the exposure to the All Spark that we all received. I also felt strange while passing this room ever since I could remember. I would always get a mixed feeling from that room. Weariness and fear from knowing the shear ill intent that seemed to roll out of the room in waves from the giant being that was held prisoner inside. I would also get a strange feeling of curiosity and something else that would draw me into the room; like I would be safe inside. That wouldn't be true however, none of the Pack felt safe with the dangerous being. Yet, I still felt like I should be.

This time as I was given a hard enough yank that caused me to fall to my knees. My hands scrapped against the rough ground, my knees burning as I was sure that blood was beginning to pool under the dirty pants that I wore. Beneath my hands, I felt a very small tremor; almost a shiver, coming from the room that held Megatron. I chanced a glance through my hair to see into the room once again.

Inside I saw the ice imprisoning Megatron begin to sweat. It wasn't even enough to trip to alarms, let alone for normal human eyes to see easily. Traveling up to the demented mechanical face, its dark optics now held a twinge of red, almost obscured by the layers of ice. Like before, I felt the ill intent only now it had intensified. Along with it I felt rage practically oozing from the behemoth.

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. And if my feeling was right, Samuel James Witwicky would be in the center of it.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ok, so that was a shorter chapter than the last one and a long wait. I am super sorry for that! **

**I had lost inspiration for the story for a bit while I was in the middle of typing it. Luckily for us, I was able to get re-inspired while reading Avengers fics and Transformers fics! I had started to type the chapter up again two days ago then had to stop for a trip. **

**Ok so, they big fight will be coming up within the next few chapters~! I am hoping to get the story to at least to chapter 10 so about 4 more chapters to go with the story. **

**Please let me know what you think about the story~! Remember: no reviews mean I will less likely update the story. **

**So if you want to know what happens with Selene in S7 then review please~!**

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~**


	7. Chapter 7: Readying for Battle

**Ello my loves~, I am finally back! Woo! That is the shortest wait that I have had between chapters in a long time. I'm so proud of myself for keeping on track with my story. **

ObsessiveDreamer: **Lol, I just can't seem to stop making cliffies, huh? As I have said before, I don't even notice when I right them. Sorry for the torture. Thank you again for reviewing my story! It let me knows that people still like reading it even though I update randomly after long periods of silence. And yes, I have at least three sequels planned if people still like the story after this one is finished. No, I'm not going to kill Jazz… he is my favorite and I just can't do that.**

Guest: **Thank you for the review~! Glad that you like my story so much!**

kyubbi lover 98: **Thanks for the review~! I'm glad that you like the story so far.**

xXGaurdianHeartXx: **Thanks for the review~! Glad that you found my story! That is a good question. Their wolf forms would be similar to that of the ones from Twilight (the only thing that I liked about that series). As far as any story line changes go, it will stay pretty close to the movies with some added twists and turning around the Pack; nothing super big as of yet, anyway. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

_**"**__**Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

**"Feign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 7: Readying for Battle **

**Shade's POV**

After being dragged down many hallways I had lost focus on what was going on around me. Instead my mind had wandered off; thinking about what Sam, Mikaela and the others were doing. Were they still trying to find the All Spark even though I doubted that the coordinates were most likely old? After all, Sector Seven had moved the large cube like object here. Or did they have to fight off others that were like Megatron? Were Sam and Mikaela safe? So many thoughts were spinning around in my head.

I should have paid more attention to my surrounding however. Next think I know is that I hear a series of clicking sounds and weights on my wrists. I also noticed that the shock collar was removed thankfully.

My heart quickened at the sight of the all too familiar room that I was once again caged in.

The room was dark and signs of fights that had once took place here were evident. Bloody paw prints and claw marks littered the walls and floor. Holes from stray bullets and artillery dotted the area. The door seemed to fuse with the wall seamlessly; not allowing for escape from the inside. At the top of the east wall was a reinforced glass that was too far to reach. In the middle of each wall was a circular titanium conductor that allowed the energy from the All Spark into the room.

Looking down I found that my wrists had been chained to the ground. The chains were long enough for me to stand straight and take about two steps in all direction. The metal was thick, incredibly thick. It dug annoyingly into my skin, no doubt leaving more bruises to heal later.

I slowly sat on the ground as I knew what was to come. I would much rather be closer to the ground when the light show started up. I took a large breath and closed my eyes before letting it out. I was trying to calm my frantic heart beat.

At the back of my mind I felt a tug. A tug as if somebody was trying to gain my attention and couldn't. It tugged again only with more force this time, still unable to connect.

Below my bear feet I felt the metal of the floor to begin to warm ever so slightly. Static was beginning to appear dancing around the corners of the room, making its way to the center. As it came closer the static grew in size and gained a blue tint instead of bright white.

The tug was back and stronger than ever. This time it connected as a wonderfully familiar presence that I knew all too well.

I could feel the shirring pain of being electrocuted as the All Spark's energy pulsed through my body. It felt like my insides were being shredded and torn; thousands of knives impaling my organs and piercing bone. The feeling seemed to intensify as more energy flowed freely into the large room.

My scream mixed with the raging buzz of the energy as it danced around the room. Unknown to everyone, the sound, coupled with my scream seemed to be enough to shatter the devices used to sound proof the room. Along with the sound proof devices, the experiment seemed to prove to be too much for the system of the dam.

Within the next moment the power had gone out.

I lay on the ground, panting as I tried to control my breathing. My throat burned from the over use as well as the rest of my body. A fine sheen of sweat coated my body, causing my clothes to stick uncomfortably to me.

I wasn't sure how long I was on the ground trying to calm my breathing. I thought I felt that presence prod at the edges of my consciousness gently; though I couldn't be sure. I was able to hear –however muffled- that the scientists up in the control room were somehow killed and that the how was blown. Along with that, the backup generator wasn't enough to keep the NBE-1 on ice.

Even though I didn't have that damned collar anymore the chains on my wrists were just as bad. Unless someone found me, I was going to be trapped when this place blew because of an infuriated mechanical alien species. I shook my head only to regret it soon after as I felt the room begin to sway.

Waiting a few minutes I was able to hear the faint sound of running footsteps heading in this direction. Could some of the S. Seven agents be coming to restrain me again? I couldn't see any other reason to come down this hall. There wasn't anything else down here after all except for the control room that you had to use a key card for. And only a select few had access to those; namely the scientists that were not apparently dead, locked in said room.

I was however immensely surprised when the door to my room was banged open. My vision swam as I tried to look at whoever came into the room. I was able to make out images of green or beige camouflage and distinctive black combat boots. I heard an alarmed gasp before someone began to shout angrily at someone else.

_Wait. I knew that voice._

Blinking a few times I was able to see who was standing around me. Looking up I saw the all too familiar figures of William Lennox and Robert Epps. Behind them were some more members of their team that I was sure that I met at some point. Lennox was currently shouting at Simmons while Epps looked like he was ready to shoot an unknown S. Seven agent as he demanded the keys for my chains. I was confused as to while they were here before remembered something.

_They were the ones in the room with the All Spark. _

As to why they were here however was unknown to me. I would have to question them about it later, if I got the chance.

Epps came over shortly after gaining the key from the agent that now sported a broken nose, courtesy of Epps. The normally goofy dark skinned man now wore a serious mask as he knelt next to me. His chocolate brown eyes were dark with silent rage as he worked quickly to release of me the shackles. With a click the chains came free and clanked to the metal floor.

Epps finally turned to look at me as he offered me a hand to help me up. His eyes widened in recognition, surprise and horror all mixed into one. His mouth as agape as he continued to stare at me as if he had just seen a ghost. Even though it was hardly the time or place I still couldn't help but have a small smirk play at the corners of my lips, amused at the man in front of me.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was finally able to get a word out, "

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was finally able to get a word out, "Yo, Will. Come see who it is."

Captain Lennox turned from Simmons and briskly walked over here, clearly still angry. Upon catching site of my face the young soldier froze in place and gaped much like a fish out of water. It took him no time at all to recover however before he turned on Simmons again; demanding to know why I was found chained to the floor in their custody.

Simmons looked like he would rather not answer the intimidating soldier and instead took a step back ever so slightly. I took that as my chance to speak up as Epps helped me to feet. I had to slightly lean on the man as my legs had been still weak from the beating that my body over all took.

"I am here because I was once an experiment here. The last time I saw you, I was still in their custody before I and a few others escaped. However, as you can clearly see, I am once again in their hold. I was given to the military temporally to train new recruits in hand-to-hand combat as well as blade combat." Once I was sure that my legs would support my weight I moved away from Epps.

Just at that moment the room shook violently.

"Gentlemen, they know that the Cube is here," the Secretary of Defense spoke up from behind the two soldiers. It was a wonder how I hadn't noticed him before now.

"We have to get the All Spark out of here. With Megatron in the other hanger, we will be in a lot of trouble if he gets it." I pushed my way through the soldiers and headed out the door.

The others were following right behind me. I knew that Lennox and Epps wanted to know what exactly was going on, but right now was simply not the time. When all of this was over and if we all survived then I would be more than happy to answer all of their questions. I felt eyes on me from the soldiers and Simmons. Simmons was probably wondering how I knew about the Cube.

_I have only been here for as long as it has. You would think that the idiot would remember that by now._

Lennox and Epps came to walk beside me as we made our way to the room with the All Spark. Not even glancing his way, I raised my hand in a 'give it' gesture. "Lennox, I need to borrow your phone. I have to contact my friend Sam. He is with –and I use this term loosely –people that will know what to do with the Cube."

There was a brief moment of hesitation before the Captain handed over his Razor cell phone. Taking my eyes off of the halls in front of me, I focused on hacking into the speaker of Sam's phone so there would be no chance of him not answering. I let my feet guide us through the many twists, turns and seemingly dead ends to reach the hanger with the All Spark inside.

"Who are the ones that will be able to help us with all of this crazy shit, eh? We have giant alien robots that want to destroy the earth." I had to resist rolling my eyes at Epps.

"They are called Autobots if I remember correctly. I wasn't able to get much before I was ushered off in an armored vehicle. What I do know is that they are trying to protect the human race from a different faction of their kind called Decepticons. I'm guessing that their leader is NBE-1, aka Megatron. If he gets his hands on the All Spark, then the human race really will be doomed." I was able to find out about this on the way to that bridge only hours ago. I was thankful that they agreed to inform me of the situation. Not that I really gave them much choice in the matter. If I was going to help them, I needed to know exactly what I was getting into.

I was finally able to hack into Sam's phone. I placed the borrowed device to my ear as I waited to hear the voice of Sam. Over the phone I was able to hear Sam and Mikaela talking about something along with the Autobots in the back ground. It sounded like they were talking about the location of the All Spark. I guess I called at the right time. Now I'll be able to tell that I know where it is and inform them of the situation with Megatron. I doubt that they know that he has been on ice in the hands of Sector Seven.

"Sam, it is Selene. I know where the All Spark is and that's not the only thing here."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Thankfully Sam along with Mikaela and Bumblebee hadn't been too far away from Hoover Dam. Sometime between when I had last saw them back at the bridge and now Sam had decided that he was going to come look for me. Apparently he and the others had saw the helicopters from a distance take off in this direction. I didn't know if I should be angry that the teen had disobeyed my wishes in keeping him and the others safe or, if I should be happy at the thought of him caring enough to try to find me.

He really was a pain in the ass.

However this wasn't the time to be thinking of stubborn pups at the moment. The power was still cut off and the ice surrounding Megatron was chipping and beginning to crack in places. It wouldn't be long before he came back online and broke free from his icy prison. When that happened, I hope to have some distance between us.

With us having to wait for Bumblebee to arrive before we can do anything about the Cube, I took the army men to the weapons unit. We were forced to split up there however when Lennox informed the Secretary of Defense that he needed to contact an air force base to get our birds in the air. The SOD took a young Australian woman named Maggie and a round young black man named Glen with him. He said something about them being his advisors. I didn't question the man.

Thankfully for me, Simmons was the one that had gone to show them the communications room, but not before demanding that he return all of my weapons to me. At first he had not wanted to hand them back to me, saying that he didn't know what would happen if I had them. Lennox and Epps were not too pleased with him and had him change his mind. He nearly pissed his pants to say the least.

After a few more intense moments, we all heard the roar of a powerful engine. Seconds later the yellow and black striped form of a Camaro came into view. At least I know that the halls were wide enough to allow a car to drive through with ease. The others backed away as Bumblebee came to a stop a few feet from me.

His doors popped opened to allow his two passengers out. Mikaela was the first to emerge from the Autobot followed quickly by Sam. I wasn't even given a second before I felt a body ram into me, with arms wrapping around me in a hug. I stiffened under hold as my body was still healing itself and the pressure was pressing painfully on my cracked and bruised ribs. The mechanic must have noticed because it wasn't before long that she released me and took a step back. I gave a reassuring smile to the younger female then allowed Samuel to give me a light hug as well.

We all stood back when the doors closed followed by a series of clicking and whirls from the car as it began to transform. The soldiers wearily grabbed for their weapons before I told Lennox to hold his fire and that Bee wasn't going to harm them. He gave me a questioning look as he slowly lowered his weapon with the others under his command following shortly after. I took note that the weapons were never holstered however. I couldn't really blame him though. While we were waiting he had told me that he was at the SOCCENT Air base in Qatar when the Decepticons had attacked it.

After Bee was to his full height I wasted no time at all to taking everybody back to the All Spark hanger. As we entered Bee walked ahead of us and went to stand in front of the Cube. He raised his hands above his head to touch the All Spark. Blue energy that was similar to the one that my own body held danced and flickered around the surface. Suddenly, the Cube started to fold in on itself as smaller cubes fell back; reminding me of a picture being broken down, pixel by pixel. Within a matter of seconds, the Cube was small enough to fit into the palm of Bumblebee's hands. A poke from the yellow robot had the last piece of the cube shrunk down to its small form.

He handed the All Spark over to Sam who was closest to him. _**"Message from Star Command… let's get to it." **_

"He's right. With Megatron in the other hanger we're toast. We have to get that cube out of here. Mission City isn't far from here. We can hide it there until we can get it into safe military hands." Lennox took command as he began ushering commands to his team. He had Sam and Mikaela get back in Bumblebee once the bot had transformed back into his alt mode.

The area shook violently as I heard; as I'm sure Bumblebee had as well, the distinct sound of ice shattering and the whine of cold metal being warmed. Our time was up. Military vehicles pulled up with Lennox's team driving. A Jeep stopped in front of us as we quickly got in. Another violent tremor shook the underground base as an infuriated roar ripped through the air.

We sped quickly out of the base and onto the long stretch of road that would lead to Mission City. I glanced behind me to see Megatron transform into some kind of fighter jet. I turned back around to face the front. We followed Sam and Bumblebee as we speed down the road.

I knew that it was going to be a long shot and a battle was going to take place soon in the busy city. The people there were blissfully unaware of the danger that was being lead right towards them. Two fractions of a race from a different planet were going to be soon fighting for the power source of their world here. I knew that many were going to die today. I just hoped that there would be a bright side to all of this.

Hope came at the sound of Sam yelling, "OPTIMUS". Looking up I was able to see the large red and blue form of the Autobot leader pass by us, followed by the forms of the other Autobots. Making what seemed to be an impossible U-turn for a semi; Optimus came to be behind us as we continued on our way. The others right behind him.

I would have been relieved to see them if it wasn't for the fact that Decepticons decided to attack just at that moment. This day just went to hell, and it wasn't even over yet.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ok so that's it for this chapter. Yay, it's longer than the last one! :D I would have written more but it is already after 10pm and I have school and work tomorrow.**

**So, we finally got to know more about Shade at last. And Lennox and Epps finally return to the screen. Later on in the story it will go more into detail about how Nightshade first met the guys. **

**And it is finally starting to heat up. The big battle of Mission City will start in the next chapter. But, since I have work and on top of school for the next two days I might not be able to start writing until Thursday. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about the story and the chapter. If you like it, hate it, have a suggestion or question let me know!**

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~ **


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Mission City Part 1

**Ello loves, I'm back with the next chapter of **_**Rising Moon**_**. Also, the end of this story will be the next two chapters or so. Then, I will get started on the sequel!**

xXGaurdianHeartXx: **Thanks for the review~! I agree, I liked the books more than the movies, though I could do without Bella whining all the time about Edward. It had gotten a bit annoying to read pages of her just whining. As for as Breaking Dawn part 2 goes… I haven't seen it yet sadly. I did hear that people actually liked it, though. And, here is the next chapter, just as you asked!**

kyubbi lover 98: **Thanks for the review~! ^-^**

**I would like to announce that I also received 30+ reviews on this story! Thank you all for reviewing my story so much!**

**I would like to just say that I do NOT own any rights to Furby. I just thought I should say that since in one of the scenes there was a truck with that logo on it. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

_**"Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

**"Foreign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 8: Battle of Mission City**

**With Simmons and CO**

Agent Simmons along with the Sec. of Defense, Glen and Maggie were in a room locked down at Hoover Dam, trying to get a signal out to the Air Force. They were searching furiously to locate mikes but couldn't find any. Maggie quickly came up with the solution; telling Glen to hotwire an old computer monitor to transmit a sounds as Morse Code.

An eerie bang sounded as the large metal doors locked from the inside, was being pounded on. They all froze in place, silently waiting to see what would happen next.

"What the hell was that?" Simmons asked the question that was on everybody else's mind. After a moment of silence Simmons stood from his place at a paper covered work table and raced to the door yelling back at the others, "barricade the door!".

Glen continued to work on the computer while the others were in the process of barricading the door with a desk and some other things that might have been of some use. Meanwhile, Keller found some guns in a glass display case. Breaking the glass with his elbow he reached in and handed one gun to Maggie while he kept the other one. He gave her some rounds and they began firing through the crack in the door, hoping to hit whatever it was that was trying to break its way in.

At that moment, Glen was able to get the transmitter up and running. Mr. Keller turned from the door and made his way back to the black man, telling him what to do. "Send exactly what I say!"

Behind him, you were able to hear Simmons commanding Maggie to get out of the way as he slipped the nozzle of a flamethrower between the two doors, lighting the hallway with red hot flames. "Burn, you little sucker! Burn!"

They were finally able to see that it was a smaller version Megatron that was trying to make its way to them. It was speaking in a language of clicks and some odd form of what might have been English. Simmons continued to hit it with flames as it tried to squeeze through the doors and into the room.

The Sec. of Defense led Glen through what to send to the Air Force. "This is Defense Secretary Keller. Get me NORTHCOM commander." Just at that moment the evil robot launched something that flew past them and stuck into a support column, barely missing Simmons, Mr. Keller and Glen. Keller wasted no time in getting back to the task at hand. "Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195…"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**With the Autobots**

The Autobots had taken the lead of the odd procession that was rapidly making its way for Mission City. Coming towards them, they all were able to hear the distinctive sound of a police siren.

Nightshade took a glance behind her to see that there was in fact a police cruiser along with some type of construction vehicle coming from the opposite side of traffic on the highway. The Decepticons pushed their way past cars, flipping them and causing some to crash as they went.

The construction con used the large forked scoop like thing attached to the front to flip a car behind it like you would flip a pancake. The car landed on its roof as it skidded towards oncoming traffic, causing another car to hit it.

Bumblebee sped ahead of the group once again. Still having her phone synced with Sam's, Shade was able to hear Sam say that the cop that was behind them was the same as before. Shade decided that she didn't want to know what he meant that that moment. The other Autobots had spread themselves out on all the lanes of the highway, trying to block off the Decepticons from reaching Bumblebee and the others.

The construction type Con, decided at that time to start transforming into his bipedal form in the middle of the highway, not caring if the humans on the road would be wounded or killed because of it. He let out a mechanic grunt as his feet hit the road, he took off after the Bots.

Once he had passed safely under a bridge, Optimus skidded as he began to transform as well. In a swirl of gears and clicks the red and blue mech jumped to avoid a car and skidded to a stop a few feet from it.

The Con skated on the highway much like a hockey player, kicking cars out of its way before smashing right through a metro bus; breaking the bus neatly in half. He emerged from wreckage with flames surrounding his large metal body. He skated past an eighteen wheeler and tackled Optimus' legs. They both tumbled from the fly over and onto an over pass below, landing in front of a car with a woman and her son. The woman was able to slam onto the breaks and miss getting hit from the giant robots.

The Decepticon punched Optimus in the face, before the Autobot leader pulled him up by the back and punched him the mouth plates. The Con flew back and landed somewhere below the over pass. Optimus not even glancing at the humans in the car, took a step to the edge and jumped down below. Optimus twisted around as he jumped to land on his hands and knees next to the severely damaged Con.

The Con used his forked appendage to lash out at the Autobot. Optimus spun around the attack and hid behind a pillar for a split second to bring out his energon sword. As the Con came around from the other side, Optimus spun once again, only this time facing the enemy mech. Optimus grabbed the Con's head under his arm and sliced off an arm of its own. He punched the Con in the face once more before grabbing him again and running his energon sword up through the Con's throat. In a flurry of sparks Optimus pulled his sword from the mech and tossed him to the ground behind him. The Con landed with a loud thud before its head clanked to the ground moments later, rolling slightly. Optimus' sword retracted back into his arm as his hand took its place back at his wrist.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Bumblebee along with the other Autobots and Special Ops, made their way to a town black were they were able to set up. Next to them was a pawn shop not too far from them. People on the streets and in shops stared at them curiously, wondering why the military was in the city on such a nice day. Shade was with Lennox and Epps as the others went to their stations that Lennox had assigned to them on the way there.

"Come on, let's go! Mount up!" Lennox called out as everybody got into motion. Another officer in the background could be heard, shouting at others to move. "Here, I got shortwave radios," Will come up to Epps and dumped said device into Epps' hands.

Epps looked at them in confusion before turning back to his commanding officer. "Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Lennox gave his good friend 'duh' look as he climbed into the warthog.

Shade was behind them in the back seat, reequipping her swords and knives as well as a hand gun that Will had given her. She couldn't help but laugh as Epps mumbled a comment, " This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man."

The men took a quick look behind them to see her snicker with a smirk on her face. "And, don't think just because we are currently at war with some giant ass robots from space that you're off the hook, Selene. We got a lot of questions for you." Lennox spoke up as he turned back towards the road.

"Don't worry, I won't try to run off on you. Not that you guys would give me much of a choice. You always were persistent about knowing what I was doing at every moment. Pain the ass pups then, pain in the ass still," the last part was muttered under breath so the guys couldn't hear it. She knew that if they did they would whine about it later.

Epps continued to talk into the radio as they drove on. Shade having finished getting equipped, she took command of the torrent gun. The Autobots right behind them. Epps asked if any jets were around the city as they saw one fly over head.

"F-22 and 12:00," Lennox spoke up. "All right, I want plane for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?"

They came to a stop at an intersection. All of them filed out of the cars with Bumblebee being in the middle with the military on one side and Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide on the other. Shade jumped from her place to allow one of Lennox's men to take over. She came to stand between Bumblebee and Ratchet with her arms crossed over her chest.

She was somewhat aware as Lennox gave the command to pop smoke and that the Air Force had arrived.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

I stood between Bumblebee and Ratchet, not the least bit phased as the two began to transform around me. I had that presence at the back of my mind again; only this time it was much stronger. The more I tried to hone in on it, I realized that it was in fact multiple trying to connect with me.

_Could it be them…?_

I wasn't able to thing long on it however as Ironhide transformed and called out, "It's Starscream!"

Epps was talking into the radio almost desperately hoping that it was the Air Force and not an enemy jet. I clutched at my gun in its thigh holster as a shiver of anticipation and adrenaline snaked its way through my now healed body. I could feel the tension of a battle starting and I couldn't wait to be part of it. The thrill of the hunt was gnawing at me, the beast side of me wanting so bad to start already. I could feel the familiar pulse of energy was tiny blue sparks lightly danced around my body; small enough where no human could see them.

I helped clear people off the street as quickly as possible as Ironhide had Bumblebee help stand up a truck with the Furby logo on it. Lennox was yelling at the soldiers to move out of the way of the incoming attack. I spotted a woman trying to take cover next to a city bench. I rushed over to her just as the missile hit the Furby truck; sending Ironhide and Bumblebee crashing back. With no time to move the woman, I threw my body over hers to help shield her from the debris.

After the explosion I helped the lady up and pushed her in a direction leading away from the city. I looked back to see that Epps and Lennox were also thrown back but seemed to be fine other than their breath knocked out of them. They would surely be sore later. I saw Sam and Mikaela lying on their stomachs but was slowly getting up. Jazz had a few bits of debris on his hood form a small crater not two feet from him. Lennox had his men begin to clear the area.

Once the dust had started to clear, we saw the damage that everybody had taken from the shot. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of Sam's guardian. Bumblebee crawled from where he had fallen only for us to see that his legs been severed from his body when a vehicle had landed on them. Sam stood in front of him muttering 'no' over and over again while telling Jazz to back up and give the mech some room.

From where I was at, I had to duck down behind a support beam of a building as I was in the middle with Sam on one side and Lennox and Epps on the other. I felt the ground begin to tremor ever so slightly, with my ears pricking up. I whipped my head in the direction that I heard the sound come from. Just at that moment, a tank fired off a round, landing in front of where Lennox and Epps were crouched.

"**Shit. This day just got a whole lot worse." **I slipped into German as I grinded my teeth, thinking of a plan.

The tank fired off another round as it began to roll towards us. More civilians screamed in terror as they tried furiously to get out of the way of a Decepticon disguised as a tank. With Bumblebee injured and Optimus nowhere in sight, that left us with only three Autobots, Lennox's men and myself that could actually fight. The odds were against us as we had no idea how many more of them there was. I knew that the tank, Starscream and Megatron were all around here somewhere. Though, there has been no sighting of the Decepticon leader as of yet. I had a feeling that it wouldn't stay like that for long.

My eyes widened a fraction as I heard a voice almost whisper into my ear but at the same time not. I knew that voice.

_**We are coming…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**So that is the end of the first part of the Battle of Mission City! Next chapter will have the rest of the battle scene. **

**This chapter was longer than the last one, yay! **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner but I had to watch the movie for the fight scene as I don't remember all of it. **

**I will get started on the next chapter right away but it might take a little time. I have a concert tomorrow and then I have to prepare of mid terms. After that I should be good to go until winter break. **

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter/story far! **

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of Mission City Part 2

**Ello loves, I'm back with the next part of the Battle of Mission City. My concert (which was also my midterm) went great! Along with that, I also got a pay raise and bonus from work and the new HTC One S cell phone. WOO~!**

**Now I just need to get past the rest of my mid terms with flying colors and I'm set till next semester. **

**So please bear with me as **_**Rising Moon **_**is coming to an end. **

ravenshadow: **Thank you for review~! As far as elfquest names go… I have no clue what that is, lol. I was just pulling names out of my head that I thought might fit for each Pack member. Some I did get from different books that I have read in the past though. **

XxShadowfangxX: ** Thanks for the review~! Glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well~!**

Jazzlover4000: **Thanks for the review~! And Primus no! I can't kill off Jazz~! He's my favorite character in the whole series, followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. **

MiniAjax: **Thank you for the review~! While I can't speak in German myself, I know people who can, but I don't want to risk saying something wrong. So I will just have the foreign language in bold. And I'm glad that you like the chapter! **

xXGaurdianHeartXx: **Thanks for reviewing~! I agree, I think it was just plain creepy to see Edward stalking her all the time. And I still haven't seen the second part though I guess I should try to see it soon. Yes, I have seen Vampires Suck, it was hilarious! Ok, I will look up Hillywood Productions and see what I think. No problem, I ramble on a lot too, so it's all good. Now, here is the next chapter; just like you wanted! **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

_**"Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

**"Foreign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 9: Battle of Mission City Part 2**

Roads were spider webbed with cracks. Cars were left abandoned on the streets, crushed and broken. Street lights flickered and sparked in the intersections. Business buildings crumbled; stones falling unforgivably to the ground, bound to crush anything in its path. Civilians ran in every which way from the battle that raged on in their once peaceful city.

I felt the uneven ground beneath my feet as I ran through the streets. I caught glimpses of a Special Ops team were trying to get out of the way of enemy fire. I slipped past the group of humans, not yet ready to show myself to them. I would when the time came but for now, I had to find our Pack sister.

I ordered the others on what to do.

_**Russet, engage any enemy you find, but do so with caution. Do not allow yourself to seen by any of the humans just yet. **_My sister gave an excited laugh as she darted off somewhere to my right to engage with an enemy. I wasn't worried about her however, she could fight well. If she were to need help Fleetfoot or I would be able to help.

_**Fleetfoot, normally I would not allow it but with the circumstances, but I need to quickly reach the two human teens and their allies. I sense that one of them has a connection to Her. Go and protect the boy but do not be seen.**_I commanded and the young man besides me gave a nod before changing mid sprint into a large light grey wolf. Within mere seconds, he had disappeared in a streak of grey. I was able to feel through the Pack bond that he was excited to be able to sprint on all four paws once again.

The only one that remained with me was the young black haired girl with white bangs as she ran almost silently next to me. On her back was a large pack that held first aid equipment. Though she only appeared to be 10 she was much older than that. I cast a glance over to her as she kept her eyes in front of her.

Feeling that she was being watched, she spoke in Finish, **"Tell me what to do." **

"**I want you to find a safe spot and when Fleetfoot says it's safe, I want you to go to his location and help treat the wounded. You are to not engage in battle at any cost. If need be, call for one of us with the ear piece we will come to you." **I had to speak out loud as well. It would have been safer to communicate with her through the Pack Bond but only the Alpha was able to allow new members into the Pack.

"**You got it, Battle. May you be strong." **Eve said as she turned to make her way to Fleetfoot.

"**And your prey fall." **I replied the Pack's farewell. I slowed for a moment as I watched the pup take off to Fleetfoot. Once she was out of sight, I took off running once again to my own destination. 

I heard a large explosion in the same area where I could sense Nightshade; where Fleetfoot and Eve were currently heading.

_**We are coming… just hold on a little longer. **_I felt surprise, shock, disbelief but all of those emotions quickly melted into relief and excitement. I sent back reassurance to my once missing leader. Even though we could not communicate through the Pack bond I knew that was as at least in good condition.

I cut the connection as I sped down the chaotic streets of Mission City, trying to find a good vantage point where I could set up. After searching buildings after buildings as I ran; civilians yelling at me to turn the other way, I found a building that I could use to my advantage.

I slipped through the broken doors and up the closet flight of stairs, making my way to the roof. Reaching the top, I kicked the door down and stepped onto the untouched roof. Surveying my surroundings, I found a decent spot that I could hide in. Immediately I slipped my rifle off of my back and placed it on the ground. Within a minute I had my sniper rifle in place and looking down its sights. I was prepared for any enemy that came my way. They would find that their eyes would be useless and maybe even dead, so long as I had them in my sights.

"And now I wait."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Fleetfoot's POV**

I couldn't remember that last time that I felt so much excitement and thrill of the hunt. To feel the quaking ground beneath my tough paws and air passing through my thick light grey coat as I sprinted down the streets that would lead me to that human boy. I didn't care as I ran pass innocent people; who screamed in terror at the mere sight of me. I absentmindedly dodged flying debris and faming cars. I was too thrilled to feel all of the members of the Pack once again. To be hunting with all of them again after so long.

As I rounded a corner, I changed back into my human form as to not draw the attention of the military men or –what seemed to be –friendly aliens. I didn't feel the same bloodlust or killing intent from these as I would have from Megatron; or NBE-1 as Agent Simmons would call him.

I pushed the thought of that weasel of a man to the back of my mind and focused on my task at hand. It would not do well to lose sight of the boy. Battle and Nightshade –when she found out – would have my hide of anything happened to him.

I watched as he was yelling at a yellow robot that appeared to have his legs blown off. If only Russet could see this, she would have a field day with it. There was a girl that was standing next to him as well, which I guess could have been his mate. Though I had to admit that she was cute...

_**You know Battle won't be happy if she catches you ogling a girl while on a mission. **_I rolled my eyes as I heard the light laughter ring in my mind. Of course, Russet would notice.

_**Yea, yea, shut up. **_I retorted.

_**Well, at least she's cute~! **_Now she was just trying to get on my nerves.

_**Don't you have something to be doing? **_Before she was able to reply I cut the bond, not wanting to deal with her teasing any longer. However, I was able to still feel the teasing as well as a bit of pouting from her end. At that I had to smile just a bit. Even in a battle against robotic aliens, she still manages to joke.

When I looked back, I saw the girl running in my direction. Looking around I found that she was actually running towards a tow truck that I was standing by. I moved out of her sight and refocused on the boy that was now talking to the yellow robot.

I sneaked around the girl to get a little closer to the boy. He was telling the robot that he was wasn't going to leave him. _Well that is just idiotic. _

My eyes widen at what I see the robot hand the boy. _ It can't be it… could it? _But it was; it was the Cube. The boy now had the Cube with him. I grinded my teeth as I knew things just got a lot more complicated. And to top things off, I was able to feel Nightshade again. She was closer.

"_**Eve reporting to Fleetfoot. Ready when you are." **_I was startled so a brief moment at the sudden voice of the young female pup in my ear.

"**Fleetfoot receiving. Get somewhere safe for now but stay close. Once the enemies have been neutralized in the area then you are free to come and aid the wounded here." **I slipped easily into my native tongue; German. I didn't want any prying ears to overhear.

I watched as a tank shot down a street from where I was. I sprinted closer just to see a black GMC Topkick zoom towards it, easily dodging the shots. Almost there, the truck began to transform in a series of whirls, clicks and swirls of shifting gears and metal. It flipped over two rounds as it formed cannons of its wrists, blasting two shots into the ground. With the upward force, it –he –was able to flip onto his feet. He propelled himself over a woman screaming and another missile from the tank.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Shade's POV**

I watched as Jazz flew down the street in his alt mode only to transform as he reached the tank Decepticon. As he changed, he skidded around to the side of the Con and pushed off of the ground with one hand. He did a front flip mid air before landing in a one handed handstand on the large cannon of the tank. He turned to face the tank, using the momentum of the flip; he pulled the cannon to the side just as it fired.

I was able to hear him egged it on; even as I ran to meet up with Lennox and Epps. I glanced back in time to see the tank transform with Jazz on top, riding it like a wild bull. I turned back around, growling slightly at the thought of the small Autobot doing something stupid. I had a feeling that he was going to make me want to beat the shit out of him later once all of this was over.

_If we make it passed this day that is. _

I had to dodge roll out of the way as I felt hot air rush over me. Skidding on my knees I looked up in the direction that the debris had come from; where I was just moments ago. Once the dust cleared some, I saw that Jazz had been thrown into the side of a building.

With Ironhide firing off some rounds of his own, I was caught in the middle of it all. Left with no other option, I began to run away from the fight, not wanting to get hit by any of the mechs. I heard Ironhide shout my name as I ran in the middle of everything. I ignored him however, as I allowed the familiar blue energy spark and dance around my body. As I ran towards the area that I knew Lennox and Epps to be, I could feel the changes in my body.

My speed increased as I shifted from one form to the other. Each step becoming stronger as my claws dug into the ground and sprung me forward. The Autobots made sure to go around me or jump over me as I left the scene.

Within minutes I had joined up with the guys. A few of the men drawing their guns and aiming at me. I gave a warning growl, gaining the attention of Lennox. The young Captain whipped around to see what the commotion was that was distracting his men. He too raised his gun but took attentive steps towards me. I locked eyes with him, my golden to his hazel. We stared each other down for a few more seconds before he slowly lowered his weapon once more.

As he did, his men followed close behind though they seemed to be weary. Once he knew that it was safe, Lennox spoke up. "You, Selene, have a lot of explaining to do after all of this is over with."

I could only give a wolfish smile as my answer. I ran beside his men as we all came to help the Autobots take down the tank from behind. I waited with growing excitement of the hunt. Lennox barked orders to the Special Ops group to fire while Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet attacked as well. I stayed by the men, ready in case the Decepticon tried to fire at them. It was hit from all sides at once. In a shower of sparks, it fell to the ground with a clang.

The ground shook as something landed in a street. The presence was oozing with bloodlust and anger. I knew that presence. The name flashed through my mind as Ironhide called out, "It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Battle's POV (Again)**

The building that I was on shook as Megatron landed on the road below. My whole body tensed as I felt the shear ill intent from the red optic mech. Through the bond, I could feel the curious tug from Russet as she was too far to know that he had arrived. I felt the tension from Fleetfoot. No doubt that he and Eve could both feel him along with Nightshade.

As I peered down on the streets around my perch, I saw civilians and military men alike, trying to get out of the way from the raging mech. A flash of black caught my eye. I whipped my head around to try to spot again.

My attention was drawn away from the chaos below as my twin tugged on our bond. _**I'm heading to Eve, she radioed me. Said that she gots a wounded robot or something that I might want to take a look at… or something like that. **_

I responded to her, telling her to go but to be careful with Megatron so close. There was no telling what he would do should he find one of us.

I turned back to the scene below. Lying low, I looked into my sights, waiting to see if I would be given the opportunity to take a shot. A high pitched squeal sounded before Megatron fired at a smaller silver robot.

The Special Ops unit went between getting people out of the way and trying to take shots at Megatron while trying to avoid hitting the other mech. It wasn't long however before they had to retreat. This time, I was able to make out the black flash that I had seen earlier. I couldn't believe my eyes. Down below was the large black form of Nightshade.

She ran behind the Special Ops unit, bumping a few with her large snout, trying to push them forward. Nightshade ran up besides a black man and nodded at him before reaching a young white man with brown hair. She ran beside him as he continued to give orders of retreat and fall back.

Megatron picked up the silver mech and transformed into some form of a jet, flying around the corner of the building I was on. How the bastard hadn't spotted me yet was a mystery that I had no intention of figuring out. Megatron transformed back into his bipedal mode and smashed the smaller mech into a corner of a lower building that was sitting next to mine. I silently repositioned myself, to keep him in my sights.

"Thank all you got, Megatron?" The small mech taunted.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron hissed out, through sharp teeth. He lifted his foot just high enough to grab the leg of the other mech.

He swung him like a rag doll as the mech continued to taunt the much larger mech. As it was, The silver one only seemed to be half Megatron's size. Yet somehow he was able to still fire at Megatron while hanging upside down. "You want a piece of me?"

I locked my sights on Megatron as I felt dread wash over my body. I had to wait at the right moment to take my shot. If not, than that small mech was going to be toast.

Megatron grabbed an arm from the mech. The whining of metal reached my ears Megatron started pulling from both sides. I breathed out and pulled the trigger, aimed right for the wires in the wrist join that held the mech's arm. I aimed then at the neck of large tube in his neck and fired. I didn't even notice the recoil of the powerful weapon in my hands as I watched my bullets leave the barrel and careen towards the dangerous robot.

The split second that it took felt like an eternity before the rounds exploded on impact. They had reached their marks. Megatron, distracted from the attacks, had loosened his grip on the smaller mech, causing him to fall down below. I wasn't sure if the fall out kill the mech but I wasn't given time as I grabbed my rifle and quickly dashed back into the building. I couldn't let Megatron spot me.

I faltered for a minute as I raced down the steps. Nightshade was heading in this direction. I shook my head as I kept going. She would be able to help that mech out more than I could. I had to get to the others. Megatron would no doubt be heading back to them, thinking that the smaller mech was a lost cause.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ok and that is the end of this part. I would have continued however it is about 1:00am here and I am very tired. Next chapter will be the last part for Battle of Mission City. **

**So yay! Jazz didn't get killed from Megatron! Woo! As I have said before, I just could not kill off Jazz. I would much rather kill off Wheelie than kill Jazz! And I love Wheelie. The stupidly awesome little Con turned Bot…**

**Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I think it could have been better, but eh, that's just me. Please review~!**

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~ **


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Mission City Pt 3

**Ello loves~, I'm back! And this is chapter 10! WOO! Ok so I lied that chapter ten was going to be the end of the story… I counted wrong. I really suck at math just to let you all know… **

XxShadowfangxX: **Like always, thank you for the review~! I just could not kill Jazz! I love the awesome Solstice. Plus, there are too many people that would try to have me killed if had done Jazz in. **

Kira Neami: **Lol, glad that you liked it sis. I am surprised, didn't think that you would review my story again XD. **

MiniAjax: **Thank you for the review again~! And thank you for the offer!**

xXGaurdianHeartXx: **I think that is just a nervous habit that she has, but I agree; it is a little annoying. She gets so depressed some times that I feel like just smacking her and telling her to get over it. He is just a guy, not need to get super depressed over him leaving. And not a problem, I don't know when to shut my mouth either, lol! **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

_**"Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

**"Foreign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 10: Battle of Mission City Part 3**

I snarled as I had seen Megatron fly off with Jazz. The others were too busy protecting Lennox and his team to have really notice. Lennox heard me and turned to face me. I locked gazes with him for a brief moment.

"Get him back," Lennox commanded before turning from me and rushing off to his men.

I turned tail and slipped through the wreckage that littered the street. I kept my eyes on the strange aircraft that Megatron had transformed into. As I rounded the corner I heard two shots sound off that without my enhanced hearing, would have mistaken for a single shot. My ears pricked up at the sound as it came from the direction that I was heading.

The sound made me run at my limit. I used an upturned car as a spring board; launching myself over a few unfortunate innocents that had not made it out of the way of falling debris. As I landed, I saw that Jazz was released from Megatron and falling to the street below.

The fall was high, even for a mech of his size. I pushed off the ground and jumped towards the falling Autobot. At a mere fifteen feet from the ground I was able to get myself under his body and caught him on my back. Landing back on the ground, his weight was too much as my front paws gave under me. I rolled on the unforgiving asphalt, Jazz tumbling off of me in the process. I felt my back slam into the side of a building, causing me to give a small whimper of pain.

I ignored it as I heard the whining of metal, clicks and chirps of Jazz as he tried to get up from his spot on the ground. I blinked open my eyes and shook my head to clear my blurry vision. _Ok, so that was not one of my best plans I must say._

Standing up on shaky legs, I took a step towards Jazz. I placed my right front paw down only to feel a small jolt of pain shoot up my leg. I limped my way over to the sparking Autobot. Getting closer I was able to see that he was leaking some kind of blue liquid that strangely reminded me of the energy that has been with me for as long as I could remember.

I let out a breath as I allowed said energy to wash over me as I changed back into my human form. I stumbled over to Jazz's head and nudged him with my foot gently.

"Slag it, femme. Do ya gotta kick meh helm? Ah think Ah hav' nuf dents ta last meh till Hatchet gets ta meh." Jazz whined much to my amusement.

"Nice to know that's how you feel about the person that just saved your ass from becoming scrap metal on the street."

At that moment, I could feel all of the injuries from the past few day come back. Even though my body had healed some on the way to here, I was able to feel all of the old wounds reopen along with the new ones that I had gained from here. The metal of the bullet from the Sector Seven agents pulsed angrily in my shoulder as my other arm shook as the wrist was broken and had most likely damaged a nerve in it.

My vision blurred as I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. The sound of my heart pounded in my head as all of the pain finally caught up to me. I was aware of Jazz saying something but I couldn't make it out. It was almost as if my head was under water and all of the sounds were muffled.

"Dumbass Autobots… can't stay out of trouble…" I retorted, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. I heard a dull bang of something and some shouting before I passed out.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**3****rd**** POV**

Selene wavered on her feet before she collapsed to the ground next to Jazz's helm. Before Jazz was able to pull himself up to get a better few of the now unconscious woman, the door to a tall building banged open. Jazz shot his gaze to the building's entry to see a woman that appeared to be a year or two older than Nightshade burst through the door.

She was about 5'8" with short light brown hair. Her eyes were venomous green with three thin claws like scars running over her left eye; starting from her forehead and ended over her cheekbone towards her ear. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a leather vest over it. Form fitting dark pants disappeared into knee high combat boots with several straps going up the neck of the boots. On her hands were leather gloves while an ammunition belt was snaked around her waist and over her right shoulder. Over her back was a sniper rifle.

Upon seeing the Autobot and Shade, she ran over to the fallen woman, not even batting an eye about seeing the giant robot, "Nightshade!"

"Damn it, what have you gotten yourself into while we were gone," the brunette asked to no one as she kneeled besides Selene. She turned her over and began to look over her wounds seeming to ignore Jazz completely.

After a few minutes she seemed to stiffen for a bit before she spoke again, only this time towards the mech that had continued to lay where he was. "Fleetfoot is taking the boy, Sam, to a building where a helicopter will be waiting for him to deliver the Cube."

Jazz decided to take that as his cue to ask the human woman who she was and more importantly; what she was doing there in the first place. "If ya dun mind meh askin', what ya doin' 'ere? And just who are ya?"

"I was the one that shot Megatron with a sniper rifle and stopped him from ripping you in half. To most humans I am known as Rachel. But, I suppose that you may call me Battle. I am a friend. For now, that is all I will say until all of this has settled." She spoke up, guarding her answer with ease.

Her back faced him so he couldn't catch the expression on her face though he had a feeling that it was going to be a carefully placed mask of indifference. She petted Shade's dirty black hair before releasing a deep breath in a sigh.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Fleetfoot's POV**

I had watched as the girl had hotwired the tow truck and had headed back to where the boy and the badly damaged mech. She and the boy -Sam, as the Captain of the soldiers had called him –were busy getting the yellow bot hooked up onto the tow truck. The Captain asking Sam where the Cube was as he well telling a black man named Epps to get Black Hawks here.

The soldier had handed the cube to Sam and began to tell him to take it to a building with white statues on it. Looking around, I saw which building it was that he was referring to. It wasn't nearly as tall as the others but it would be a good place to get a chopper to.

My attention was brought back to Sam and the soldier. Sam was starting to hyperventilate as everything was finally sinking in for him. The soldier grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and shouted at him, trying to get through to Sam.

_**Battle, I'm going to be taking the boy, Sam, to a building with white statues. He will then be able to give the All Spark to military personnel. That is if everything goes to plan. **_I reached out to Battle through our Pack link, not wanting to give myself away just yet.

_**Alright, be careful. I won't be able to send Russet; she has to help Eve with the wounded. And one more thing: Don't get yourself killed. I don't need Nightshade waking up just to find out that her Pack was being reckless and got killed while in battle. **_I heard the tired voice of Battle reply in my mind. I already knew to be careful, but it made my heart soar with the thought of having Nightshade finally back.

I didn't give her a reply as I heard a black mech tell Sam that he and another yellow mech would protect him. It was time to go.

I started to follow as Sam ran ahead. An enemy mech began to shoot in the boy's direction as the black mech got in front of him only to take the hit and get sent to the side. Sam ducked low as the enemy transformed into a helicopter just a few inches above his head. __

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Russet's POV**

I was farther from the front lines as I had seen a black and white police cruiser transform into a mech that had the same red eyes as Megatron. I guess he would do as my opponent. He has imminently started to attack the buildings and citizens that were around.

I tugged on my gloves as a gleeful smile formed on my face. I shook my head to get my russet red bangs out of my gleaming green eyes. I took a step back before sprinting towards the mechanical being. He must have sensed me as he turned around and tried to take a swipe at me with a saw where his hand had been. I jumped back, going into a back flip and landing on the side of a turned over city bus.

I pushed off of the bus as the saw came down and flipped over it. I landed on the joint just above the saw when an idea came to me. I sprinted up its arm as it tried to shake me off of it, yelling insults like 'flesh bag' and 'puny insect'.

I couldn't help but laugh at that as I made my way up to its neck without it noticing that I had moved from its wrist joint. "You're funny. Got something icky on your arm?" I giggled from my perch.

It really was funny as the sight of a giant mechanical alien swinging his arm around like it was malfunctioning or something. Too bad he stopped when he finally processed that I was no longer on his arm but actually standing on an armor plate on his shoulder joint.

He gave an irritated growl as he tried to swipe at with me with his other arm. I effortlessly jumped over it and landed in the same place. And here I thought I sucked at jump rope.

"Hey, Mr. Alien Robot, before I have to fight you, what is your name?" I asked as he tried to yet again grab me.

Jumping over his hand, I flicked my wrists around in front of me and tugged when I landed on the top of its head… or is it helm? He –as I have dubbed it but the looks of its build and grunts –growled in frustration as his arms were tied up. As the sun's light would hit just right, you could see very thin and sharp silver colored wires weaved around the mech's arms, keeping them in place.

"See, that wasn't very nice. You're not supposed to attack somebody when they are trying to ask your name." I mocked reprimanded.

"Well, what are you waiting for, human? You can finish me to go help those Autoscum friends of yours." The mech growled out at me. My smile fell off of my face as I looked at him.

"I'm not going to kill you when you can't even use your weapons. That would be cowardly of me, plus my twin would scold me for such a cheap shot and she'll have me on patrol for days. And who are the Autoscum, as you call them? I'm just here for my Pack Leader." At some point of my rant, I had sat down on the mech's helm, with my legs crossed but never allowing my wires to slacken. "So, what is your name anyway? I'm Russet by the way."

"Will you ever shut up, you slagging human? You're as annoying as Starscream."

"Nope, I'm going to keep bugging you till you tell me your name."

"…"

"**Russet, can you hear me?"**__I jumped a little when I heard Eve's voice coming from the earpiece. I sure hope that she can be officially added to the Pack soon. Not being able to use

"**Loud and clear, what you need? I'm kinda busy annoying Mr. Badbot dude… thingy here."**__I laughed out loud, earning an odd curious but still I-want-to-kill-you face from said robot dude. Well, that certainly is an odd face to make… Oh well. Maybe, I could take a picture of it later?

"**Yes well, I would hate to ruin your fun but I got wounded here that I need help. A mech with yellow paint got his legs blown off. I need you to come and see what you can do." **As Eve spoke, I heard a girl's voice as well as some others. I couldn't make out what was going on though.

"**And, what makes you think that I can help in anyway?" **I asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"**You were given the knowledge of the basics of how these things functions, don't you? That was the 'gift' the Cube had given you, wasn't it?" **I had to admit, she did have a point there.

With a sigh I told her that I would be on my way but that if she wanted me there quickly I would have to change. I ended the connection and sighed again before standing up from my perch. For some reason, it was being very still and quiet.

"You still online down there," I asked Mr. Badbot. All I received was a grunt. That was it. A. Grunt. "Well, seeing as how you are no fun, I must be going now; someone need's my help with something." I readied myself to leap off of the giant robot. "Oh, and one more thing; I'm not human. See ya!" I didn't wait for him to reply before taking a step forward and leaping off of the mech's helm.

I twisted around midair to face him as I came down and flicked my wrists to release the wires from his arms. A second later I landed on the ground in a crouch and took off running in the direction that Eve was in. At the end of the street, I stopped and changed into my wolf form and looked behind me. I saw the mech staring at me with curiosity, green eyes met red before I turned back and continued to run for Eve.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ok and that is a wrap for chapter ten. Sorry for the long wait~! I had gotten busy with Christmas and last minute planning to visit relatives. **

**Merry late Christmas and New Years everybody~! **

**For Christmas I had gotten Little Big Planet for the PS Vista and Epic Mickey 2 for the Xbox! That was such a fun game… to bad I beat it already. But, that is a good thing, because now I won't be as sidetracked with updating. **

**And yes, I finally added in a little Russet into the story. I hope you like her! **

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Mission Ciy Pt 4

**Ello loves, I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the wait but I just bought a brand new computer~! It was the most money I had spent ever -_- but it was well worth it. :D**

**On another note, school started back up so I'm back to limited amount of time to write the rest of the story. **

XxShadowfangxX: **Thanks for the review, like always~! The con or Mr. Badbot/Alien Robot as Russet likes to call him is Barricade. I noticed that in the movie it shows him on the highway chase but, I don't ever see him in the fight at Mission City, so I wanted to add a part in as to why. It would have bugged me otherwise lol. **

Flamingfoxviper: **Thanks for the review~! I'm glad that you like the story so far and will continue to.**

i luv niki4444: **Thanks for the review~! I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story so much, even if it was a new type for you. It's nice to know that you think the story is so original. When I first started, I wasn't sure it was going to be any good at all! Thanks for pointing those two things out. I will be sure to fix them. I guess something happened with the first one… And here is your wish: update is here~! :D**

xXGaurdianHeartXx: **Thanks for the review~! I'm super glad that you like Russet. I thought she might be a little too much but I thought she would be a good contrast with her cheerful personality. Of course Jazz would live~! I can't let my favorite bot just die. I completely agree with you there. Have you read the **_Cirque Du Freak _**series? I'm only on the second book, but I really like they way the author does the vampires. For one thing, they DON'T sparkle. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

_**"Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

**"Foreign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 11: Battle of Mission City Part 4**

**Fleetfoot's POV **

I watched as Sam continued to weave his way through the chaotic streets, trying to dodge cars and people alike. The black mech was encouraging him to keep moving.

Just then an F-22 came in low before transforming into a mech with red eyes, no doubt working with Megatron. He slid across the street before coming to a stop in front of Sam. He pushed cars out of the way, sending them flying towards the unprotected boy and myself.

It was time to step in.

I took my opening as the friendly mechs engaged battle with the other one. With them distracted from Sam, I pushed my paws into the ground and sprinted towards the boy. Without so much as a warning, I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and sped down the street, before stopping and releasing him.

He tried to scramble back unaware of my wanting to help. My ears perked and I looked in the direction of the sound to see that the F-22 had flown off only to be replaced with Megatron himself. My eyes widen at the sight of the evil mech.

I looked back to the boy before lowering down onto the dirtied street, a sign for Sam to get on. He didn't take a second look at the mech before scrambling onto my back. One hand secured to the All Spark while the other had knotted into my fur, making sure that he couldn't fall off. I took off running.

"Give me the Cube, boy!" Megatron demanded as he picked up a van out of his way and threw it behind him. I was able to hear people screaming as they tried to get out of his way.

Cars sped towards us, not seeming to notice the danger that they were heading towards. One SUV was on a collision course with Sam and me. At the last possible moment, I used the vehicle as a stepping stone, and launching us forward, away from Megatron.

As we hit the ground, the force caused the Cube to send out a pulse of energy that reminded me of Nightshade's. I shoved the almost random thought to the back of my head as it was not the time to be thinking of something like that.

Without any more trouble, we made it to the entrance of the white building. I continued on to the stairs where I had to have Sam get off. The staircase being too narrow for my form to fit inside; I nudged him forward before reverting to my human self and following after him.

"Keep moving, Sam!" I commanded as we made our way to the next floor.

Below I heard glass shatter as Megatron had entered, "I smell you, boy!"

We continued to race across the second floor to reach the next stairwell. What a pain this is turning out to be… Just then the floor rippled, heading towards up. Megatron crashed through the floor, trying to swipe at us. We looked up briefly to see the many levels of floor above us. This was going to be a long run…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Eve's POV**

I had watched as Fleetfoot and Sam had taken off down the road to their destination, followed by friendly mechs and a not so friendly. I wasn't too worried about the scout of the Pack; I knew that he would be able to get the job done.

I had already contacted Russet to inform her of the girl with a yellow mech being chained to a tow truck. I knew that she would be able to help at least a little with him while I was able to work on patching up the humans .Until she arrives and the enemies have been cleared from the area, I wasn't going to be able to help.

From my spot, I watched the girl pull the truck into an alley before stopping. I turned my gaze back to the soldiers to see them shooting at an enemy that was once a helicopter. Round after round, the mech still didn't go down. It returned fire and narrowly missed blowing the head off of a soldier.

I heard the rev of an engine. I whipped my head around to the noise only to find the tow truck in reverse; heading towards the enemy. The injured mech had a battle mask over his face as his arm changed into some kind of a cannon. He pushed cars out of his way as they neared the enemy. People shouting at the sight of the yellow mechanical alien as it began to fire off shots.

One shot missed completely and hit a building further down the road. The next shot hit the target square in the chassis. It spun from the force of the hit but didn't go down just yet. After a few more shots from the yellow bot, and soldier alike, the enemy finally fell to his knees.

One shot hit square in the middle of its chest, killing it. With a metallic moan from its frame, it fell into the remains of building that was on fire. The soldiers turned away to protect themselves from the ruble that flew their way. Tires squealed as the tow truck came to stop.

I had to stifle a giggle as the yellow mech cautiously pushed up part of his battle mask with his index digit. It was really cute to say the least.

While I waited for Russet to arrive, I tried to contact Battle to ask how she was doing with Nightshade.

"**Eve to Russet, how is it going on your part?" **I asked into the ear piece trying to get a response from her.

"_**I'm here, Eve. Shade is unconscious but healing just fine. I think she will be out for a while. I got a downed mech here as well. Tried taking on Megatron by himself. How is it on your end? **_It was a moment or two before I got a reply from her. I was relieved to hear that the Pack Leader was safe, even if she was unconscious.

"**Much better now, just waiting for Russet to arrive so she can help assist me with an injured mech. So long as we have his legs, it shouldn't be too hard to help piece him back together. The humans are a little worse for wear but holding up." **I replied instantly, listing off all of my observations. She thanked me for the information before telling me that she would ready Shade and the mech for transport. Afterwards, the com link ended.

I looked back towards the area where the where the soldiers were. I stepped out of my hiding place and walked towards them. I guess it was time to do my part.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Fleetfoot's POV **

We had finally made it to the roof of the building. I could tell that Sam was starting to tire as he was breathing heavily but he kept going. He lit the flare as we saw that the helicopters were heading our way. He was shouting at try to grab their attention.

A third chopper came up to be level with the edge of the building as Sam stretched his arm out to the soldier that was trying to grab the All Spark. I looked up to see a Con fire at the helicopter, taking out the tail of the air craft. I forced Sam down, with my body over his as the helicopter's tail swung around and took part of the roof with it as he swept over us. My body tensed as I could feel the blades just missing us.

I got up off of Sam once it was safe. Sam slowly got to his feet as well as we heard a red and blue mech -whose name I think was Optimus or Prime as I had heard Megatron call him –shout for same to hold on. I glanced over to see the large mech running on the rooftops across from us. The helicopter that was shot spiraled past him and crashed on the spot that he had just passed.

I pushed Sam to get him moving again when a claw shot up from the floor. Looks like Megatron finally caught up with us. Joy. "Sam, keep moving," I called out to the younger boy.

We got to the edge of the building and climbed around to be on the corner of the building with Sam flushed up against the statue, All Spark clutched tightly in his hand. I came up behind him and gripped the statue with my hands as I made sure that Sam was secure. The last thing I need is for Battle or Nightshade to bite my head off for not doing a good enough job in protecting the boy.

Just then, Megatron broke his way through the floor and slowly stalked his way towards us. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?"

I looked around to see that the other red eyed mech a few buildings away. Sam was trying to look around him but that only made him loosen his grip on the statue. "Stop moving and don't look down if you don't want to fall." I growled in his ear as quietly as I could.

"Give me the All Spark and I may let you live to be my pets." I heard Megatron get closer. From here I was able to figure that he was a few statues down. Helicopter blades were also heard around the same place that his voice came from. That was not going to end well.

"I'm never going to give you this All Spark," Sam called out. I had to force myself not to groan at the boy's stupidity. I also had to applaud him also for being brave enough to stand up the large mech.

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron commented.

I heard chains clink together as I looked over to see where the mech was. My eyes widened as he swung his flail towards us. It connected with the building besides out statue and then I go airborne. I hear Sam yelling in panic as he also fell, but with all of the ruble and my spinning as I fell, I couldn't figure out where he was. Before I got to think much of it however, his screaming was cut off. He was either caught by Prime or he had gone splat on the street below us. I decided that it was the latter seeing as how I was still falling.

As I fell I saw that there was a balcony not far below me. Once I was closer to it I threw my arms out in an attempt to grab it and stop my fall. A split second later and I felt metal under my hand. I tightened my grip on and braced myself for the jerk that came shortly afterwards. I gritted my teeth as I felt the strain in my arm. I reached up with my other hand and pulled myself up.

I looked down in time to see Prime with Sam and the Cube fall to the ground with Megatron close behind them. Working quickly I spun around and pulled out a grabbling hook from my pocket and attached it to the wall. I slipped on my leather gloves and slid down the cords all the way to ground level.

People continued to run away from the destroyed area in a panic. I would think that if you saw giant alien robots in one part of the city there would be more in the rest of the city. But, what do I know? I transformed mid stride as I ran towards the scene. Prime had a servo over his chest where I was guessing Sam and the Cube were. Both he and Megatron were lying in two identical craters in the ground with a few humans lying on the ground between them either dead or injured. I saw on trying to move away as he was too close to the tyrant before being flicked into a car.

_**Fleetfoot what is going on with you and Sam? Was the Cube extracted safely? **_Of course, Battle just had to pick _now _of all times to contact me.

_**Negative. One of Megatron's men blew up the choppers that were supposed to retrieve it. Megatron himself came after us. He and a mech named Prime are now fighting. I lost sight of Sam though. **_I heard her growl at the news of the All Spark being unable to be retrieved that that I had lost sight of Sam as well. _**Come to my position. I need you to help me move Nightshade to a safer location. Come quickly I have a damaged mech named Jazz over here as well. **_

_**Right, I'm on my way. Get Shade ready for transport. **_I took one more look at where I saw the two giants fighting before turning and heading towards Battle.

With the area being crowded I wasn't going to be able to change to my wolf form. Sighing I took off down the street, dodging around destroyed cars, pieces of buildings that hand fallen and panicking people who were telling me to turn the other way. I ignored all of it for now and continued on my way to Battle and Nightshade.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Russet's POV**

I had finally turned the corner of where I knew that Eve was waiting for me. I looked to see that she was already working on patching up a soldier while the one was barking out orders on what to do. It appeared that he didn't know about Eve until he saw her working on one his men. He walked over to question her. I took that as my queue to show myself to them.

Eve having sensed me arrival looked up from her work briefly to smile at me, **"It's about time you got here. I thought I was going to be patching all of them up on my own."**

I laughed at the confused faces of the soldiers as they looked from her to the alleyway that I was coming from, having followed her gaze. **"What, and let you have the damaged mech all to yourself?" **I jokingly replied as I stepped into view.

Eve went back to working on the injured soldier as I turned my attention to the young soldier that seemed to be in charge of things along with a black man that was busy talking into a shortwave radio. The young soldier briskly walked over to me and was getting ready to speak when I held up my hand to stop him.

"My friends along with myself are here to help and have been helping for some time now. I would love to sit and chat about who we are, how we got here, what are we doing here, and anything else that you may be able to think about. However, right now is not the time or the place." I let the cheerfulness drop from my face as I spoke to the soldier with a more serious tone.

I didn't give much thought of him as I turned and started heading to Eve to see what she needed help with. I sensed that the soldier was still following me so I signed as he began to speak again. "I am Captain William Lennox and I cannot allow civilians to remain in the area, especially young civilians like you and your friend." Now, why did that name sound familiar? Oh well, I'm sure I can ask Battle or Nightshade about it later.

I heard Eve give a snort as she finished patching up the soldier that she was working on and moved on to another one. I smirked at her and kept walking. "Well then Captain Lennox, it's a good thing that we are not ordinary civilians." I stooped down to where Eve was and watched her work for a moment. "Anything that you need me to help with," I asked as she finished disinfecting a nasty looking burn before reaching for a new roll of bandages from her bag.

"Not right now. Until all of the fighting is over, you won't be able to look at that damaged yellow mech that I saw earlier. **Also, Battle commed me and said that she also has an injured mech with her. Apparently Megatron tried ripping him in half, thankfully Battle distracted him and Nightshade caught him before they hit the ground." **Eve started in English but then switched to German so that none of the other soldiers would be able to figure out what we were saying as easily.

I gave a nod and then stood from my spot. I spotted the black ops unit getting ready move out and decided to follow them. I wanted to see what they were going to do and if they were going to need any help or not. If anything I get out of just standing around waiting for something to happen. At least I knew that Eve and the wounded were in a fairly safe spot as the fight had moved away from the direct area.

I ran up next to Captain Lennox and the black man named Epps. The latter giving me a confused look before directing it over to Lennox. Lennox simply turned to his friend and gave him a I-will-tell-about-it-later look. I looked over to Epps and gave him a wicked smile and nodded over to Lennox. I was able to easily keep up with all of them as we ran in whatever direction they had chosen to get to the rest of the fighting.

Right as we were getting ready to head out into a joining street I heard the distinct sound of helicopter blades growing louder. I looked up to see that one was going to land on the street that was right in front of the soldier. I flicked my wrists outwards and sent my wires to wrap around the soldiers that were closest to the mech and pulled them back. I was careful to make sure that my wires didn't accidently harm the humans. Some glanced back at me with a questioning look before looking ahead of them again. I loosened my wires from them and allowed them to come back to me once again. Oh how I love retractable wires.

I watched in awe as the helicopter transformers and began to walk down the street. I got closer to the front and watched as it got closer to where Megatron and a blue and red mech that I think Fleetfoot mentioned was named Optimus Prime or something were fighting in the middle of the street. His right hand or servo turned into the tail rotors of his chopper form and had them start spinning.

I ducked back in to listen to Epps talk into the radio again. "We got fighters in 60 seconds. We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked." Epps was going to stop when Lennox got his attention and told him to bring the rain. A wicked smile spread across my face at the thought of it.

The soldiers behind me became a mass of movement as Lennox had them get into position. He himself slung his weapon over his back and raced over to a fallen motorcycle and picked it up. He got on and started it. It made me wonder if the thing still had the keys in it or not. Knowing that everybody was screaming bloody murder when they saw the giant alien robots and tried to run away, I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Epps got down low and aimed a green laser on the mech as he spoke into the radio again. "Target marked. Still waiting."

I heard the faint sound of fighter jets soaring above as they circled closer. Along with that, Lennox drove the bike towards the mech. The green spot was moved to its servo where it was found. The robot turned around and fired a shot at the guys. I ran forward and flung my wires out to try and slow the mech's movements until the fighter jets could get a hold of him.

I gritted my teeth as the mech continued to thrash around, trying to sever my wires. Some of the soldiers also began shooting at it to try to buy more time as well. I heard Lennox on the motorbike speeding towards us but didn't bother to look behind me less I get distracted. When he got closer I smirked as he turned the bike on its side and slid off of it. Sliding on his back he pulled his weapon from behind him and took aim at the mech.

He fired a shot at its chest before shooting one… up its tailpipe? I would have burst out laughing at Lennox just making the mech a new tailpipe but that was the moment that I heard the fighter jets swoop down and brought the rain. The area lit up in a wonderful show of orange light from the attack with bits and pieces of concrete and metal went flying all around.

I ran after all of the soldiers as they charged towards Megatron and Prime. In the mist of the soldiers firing at Megatron and Prime trying to attack him, movement caught my eye under them, near their feet. I squinted to get a better look to see that Sam was curled up next to a piece of upturned concrete with the Cube close to his chest.

Just then, the fighter jets arrived and open fire on Megatron as the soldiers continued to fire as well. I was able to hear Lennox shout something about two's down. I wanted to go in and grab Sam from the middle of the fighting but knew that I wouldn't be able to, not with Megatron right in front of him. Prime was trying to get up as I saw the jets fly over head again.

Sam crawled backwards, away from Megatron as he was demanding the boy to give him the All Spark. On the other hand Prime was telling Sam to shove the Cube into his chest. I watched in awe as Sam stood up from his spot on the ground and step towards Megatron. He thrust his arms up and had the Cube shoved into the tyrant's chest.

I felt a pain in my chest as well as an echoed one in my head as I watched the All Spark merge with Megatron's chest and disintegrate. I could tell that the others were felling the same thing from the pain in my head that seeped through from our bonds. My hand grabbed at the fabric over my heart and gritted my teeth as I waited for the pain to subside.

Finally the Cube was gone and Megatron grabbed at his chest in a similar fashion as me before falling on his back for his red optics finally went dim. Prime went over to the fallen mech and murmured sadly something about his brother.

I was about to go to Sam when I felt the presence of the Pack. I looked over to see a large black mech that was helping a smaller silver one with a visor over its optics. Next to them was a yellow one that resembled a rescue vehicle. I broke out into a smile as my search brought me to see my Pack at the feet of the mechs.

Fleetfoot was in wolf form with Nightshade slumped on his back. Battle was beside them, getting Shade into a sitting position while Eve was checking over our Alpha. I gave a relieved laugh and sprinted over to them; completely ignoring the soldiers and bots alike I bolted down the street from where I was and raced towards my family. I saw Fleetfoot look up and stare at me as I drew closer. The others must have noticed as well as Battle and Eve turned to look at me. Battle took a step away from and held out her arm for a hug. I flung myself at my twin and nuzzled into her neck. She gave a soft chuckle at my antics before pulling me away and bringing my attention to the others around us.

We watched in silence as Prime told Sam that they were all in his debt. As I thought about it, the Pack was also in his debt as well. The others must have thought the same as they all nodded. Battle stepped away from me and took a step towards Sam with the rest of us following a bit behind her. Sam turned towards us as he saw us, his eyes widening as he saw Nightshade unconscious on Fleetfoot's back.

"Samuel Witwicky, we," she gestured towards the Pack. I gave him a grateful smile and nodded as the others gave similar gestures as well. "Are grateful for all of the help that you gave for Nightshade. You made it possible for us to find our missing Leader. For that, we too, are in your debt." As she ended, she bowed low to the boy. He looked taken aback as well with soldiers and bots alike. He looked towards the rest of us for help. Instead, the rest of us bowed to him as well in a show of submission and respect.

After a moment we all stood back up as we saw a tow truck pull up with a bright yellow mech attached to the back. It looked like that was the one that Eve was telling about. The door to truck opened to reveal a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She closed the door and walk towards Sam only to stop a bit away from him and smile. He smiled as well before looking back at everybody else.

"We gratefully didn't lose any comrades, but instead, gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." The leader of the bots spoke up and gazed around at his men then to Captain Lennox and his soldiers. He glanced at the girl and Sam before landing on the Pack.

I heard a bit of static before a voice spoke up, "Permission to speak, sir?" We all turned to see that it was the damaged yellow mech that was on the tow truck.

I ignored them for the mean time and instead turned to Fleetfoot who still had Nightshade on his back. I was vaguely aware of the conversation that was taking place behind me. It was something about the yellow mech wanted to stay with Sam or something like that.

_**How is everybody fairing, I know you all felt it when the Cube was destroyed? **_I directed the question towards everyone but mainly to my twin. As I spoke I had walked over to Fleetfoot and stood next to the unconscious shape shifter on his back.

_**The pain subsided shortly after it was destroyed but we are unsure how it had affected Nightshade as she is still unconscious. Not to mention she has taken quite a beating these past few days it seems. **_Battle silently replied for all of them. I gave a nod with a slight frown. I was nervous for my dear friend and Alpha. I hadn't seen her in so long and the last time that I had it was of not the best of circumstances.

We were all pulled form our thoughts as we heard a voice call over to us. On instinct we all surrounded Fleetfoot and Shade with our weapons drawn. My wires whipped protectively around us as we barred our teeth at the one that had startled us.

Getting a good look, I noticed that it was Sam, is girlfriend and Captain Lennox that had been walking over. I saw that Lennox had stepped between the teens and us when he saw our protective stance. I was the first to relax, my wires calmed as I did.

I walked past the Pack and gave an apologetic smile with my hands raised to show that I was no threat. "I apologize for our actions. We are weary of those that are not part of our Pack." I began to explain as I saw that the soldiers hand in fact turned their weapons on us, even some of the bots looked a little weary of us. I couldn't blame them however. When I couldn't think of a way to continue, I glanced back at my twin for help.

She lowered her gun and slung it on her back. As she did, I saw that Eve had also relaxed some as well as Fleetfoot. It looked like she was going to say something but, before she got the chance; somebody else had beaten her to it.

"Hey, you're like Selene, aren't you?" I looked over to Sam and tilted my head to the side in question. "I mean, your friend, he's a giant wolf; Selene can do the same thing. And you said something about a pack, like a group of wolves, right?"

I gave a sideways glance to Battle, unsure of what we should do. Thankfully, it looked like she knew. She allowed her eyes to roam over the forms of all of the soldier, briefly landing on Lennox and Epps before moving on to the bots around us. Her calculating gaze paused for a moment on Prime before sweeping over his men and pausing again on the smaller silver mech with the visor; her eyes narrowing in thought.

After a moment she finally spoke up, looking back at Sam. "While we may not be able to tell you everything right now without Nightshade's permission, less we punished from it when she comes around. We can however, answer a few questions, so long as it is within our limits. Though, I do not think that here is the best place for such things." She gave a pause to allow the new information to sink in.

"She's right, we need to get the wounded treated and you guys," and this he gestured to the bots, "we need to get some place more private to hide you now." Lennox spoke up.

"I just got word from the Sec. Def.; he says that we can head back to Hoover Dam for now until we can work something out." Epps replied with radio in hand

I felt the whole Pack tense at the thought of going back to that dreaded place. I watched as everybody had agreed and then as they turned to us for our answer. I turned to Battle as she would be the one to decide in the end for the Pack with Shade being unable to.

"It would seem that we have no choice but to go back. However, I will warn you now: If one of the members in my Pack of myself feels threatened from those that reside there, I cannot guarantee that no harm will come to them. That is a place that none of the Pack will willingly stay in if we were given the choice." Battle spoke with such finalism in her voice that the only thing that they could do was nod at her answer.

"Right, let's get out of here then." Lennox called out at everybody as we saw more military vehicles come up.

I let a sigh escape me. I looked around me as everything was a mass of movement once more. I could only think that this was just the beginning.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that is finally a wrap for this chapter~! I have a three day weekend so I don't have school this Monday and was able to get the rest of this chapter finished. **

**Because of the long wait, and the fact that I didn't want to drag on the battle of mission city any longer, I made this chapter longer than the others. **

**We got to see more from Russet's POV, yay! I thought to have her POV in this chapter since there wasn't a lot of her in the story. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the ending of the first movie and will lead us into the sequel~! **

**Let me know how you all like the story. **

**Nyghtflower signing off for now~ **


	12. Chapter 12: New Begining

**Ello loves~, I would like to first say thank you! Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers, we had managed to get up to 50 reviews~! So thank you! **

**I would also like to say that this is the last official chapter to **_Rising Moon_**. There will be a chapter that I will put up after this one as a thank you to all of the people that have favorite and followed and reviewed as well. **

xXGaurdianHeartXx:** Thanks for the review~! Yea, I thought it was a pretty good series so I hope you like it. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and as you wanted, here is the next chapter~! **

MiniAjax: **Thanks for the review~! Primus! I know, I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to finish the whole battle or not, lol. And thank, it's nice to know that I'm doing a good job. **

crimsoneyedangel18: **Thanks for the review! And to answer your question, yes. There will be a sequel coming sometime after the end of this story. **

aireagle92: **Thanks for the review~! I am super glad that you have found my story, and here is the new chapter. **

Shizuka Taiyou: **Thank you for the review~! I am going to add at least the second movie but I'm not sure if I want to add the third movie just yet. I will think about it though. **

Xethrin: **Thank you for the review~! And here is the update that you asked for. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**.:Com link:.**

~Flashbacks~

_**"Speaking through cell phone/radio"**_

**"Foreign Human Language"**

_**Speaking though pack bond**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter 12: New Beginning**

**3****rd**** POV**

It was long before Captain Lennox was able to call in more vehicles along with a few flatbed trucks to load up the dead Cybertronians; as the humans and the Pack had learned the name of their race. Bumblebee and Jazz were also placed onto a flatbed due to the damage that they had received from the battle.

The wounded soldier along with Sam and Mikaela were getting loaded up next. Battle allowed Eve to go with the humans only so that she could take a look at their wounds faster once they arrive to Hoover Dam once again. The only ones left now that were the elder members of the Pack, Lennox and Epps, and the last three Autobots.

Lennox approached the area that the Pack has unofficially claimed as theirs. Fleetfoot had switched back to being human shortly after they had agreed to go with them back to Hoover Dam. Nightshade still hadn't awoken from when she had saved Jazz. Her limp form was lying on the ground that had been cleared of rubble, with her head resting on Fleetfoot's lap. Battle and her twin were standing close by their friends; seemingly having a silent conversation as they were looking each other in the eye. Every so often Lennox was able to see one of them nod or tilt their head in question.

Even if Lennox found it unnerving at seeing the interaction, he did a good job at keeping his discomfort from showing. As it was, it couldn't be as bad as seeing giant alien robots that are able to transform into cars… or was it the other way around? Not to mention a group of people, he was pretty sure was older than they looked, being able to change into giant wolves and back again. So, watching twins having a silent conversation with each other seems like the most normal thing that he has seen so far since the attack in Qatar.

As he got closer to the group, the twins stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the Captain. Fleetfoot as well had looked up from Selene to watch him carefully. He noticed that unlike before, they didn't draw their weapons but they were still tense. It made him wonder what was done to them to make them so wary and cautious towards people. He supposed that he, along with everybody else, would get their answers later when they all have been rested and Selene was awake.

"The rest of us are ready to leave. Ratchet and the others have decided that it would be best to have Selene be transported in his alt mode, seeing as how she's still out." Lennox spoke, just as said rescue vehicle drove up behind him, opening the back doors.

Battle and Fleetfoot had a frown on their faces as they were debating if they really wanted their friend to be inside of the mech. Russet on the other hand had a much more thoughtful and somewhat curious look in her eyes as her head was tilted to the side in thought.

"I'll go with her. That way she won't wake and be somewhere unfamiliar without one of us. Not to mention then I can monitor her and see how her healing is doing. Eve would be able to do a better job than me but at least it would be something. Not that you aren't a great medic or anything…" Russet let her voice die down as she noticed that she had taken to rambling, giving everyone around her a sheepish smile.

She seemed to perk up and turned to Battle and Fleetfoot. Lennox watched as her eyes hardened a fraction at something though he didn't know what. She gave a nod before going to pick up Shade. Fleetfoot stood from his spot once the redhead had the young woman, and helped her take Nightshade to the Autobot. Battle watched with narrowed eyes as her Pack mates secured their Alpha inside the medical officer.

Shortly after, Fleetfoot stepped back from the vehicle and went to stand next to Battle. The two watched in silence as they yellow mech drove down the street, heading towards Hoover Dam. Once it was out of sight they turned their attention back onto Lennox and the last two remaining Autobots. They also noted that Epps had come over to stand next to Lennox from where ever he had been beforehand.

**Battle's POV **

Fleetfoot and I watched as Russet and Shade were carted off by the Aubots' medical officer, Ratchet. Once they were out of sight, we returned out gaze to the human soldiers and the two remaining Autobots. It had appeared that we were all that was left of the soldiers and the Autobots alike that were still here.

"Everything has been taken care of and we are ready to go. We have one last jeep for us to ride in. We think it would be best to have you ride with us. Optimus and Ironhide will be following behind us." Lennox told us.

They waited for our reply as I cast a side glance to Fleetfoot, who in turn tilted his head in question. _**What do you think we should do? I don't really trust these humans. But, if they know Nightshade, then I suppose we don't have much of a choice until she wakes up. **_Fleetfoot made a good point.

_**I agree, though I trust the Autobots more than the soldiers. The one that I was watching along with Shade –Jazz, I believe was his name –wasn't too bad. I would rather have us travel with one of them than having to be so close to the humans until we know more about them. **_We gave each other a confirming nod before turning back to the others.

"Eve and Nightshade may be more willing to go with humans; we however, are not. Given the circumstances though, we don't have much of a choice until Nightshade wakes up again." I spoke to Captain Lennox. "We would prefer to ride with one of the Autobots; only with their permission, or course." Even though I was looking at Lennox, the last statement was directed towards the two mechs that was there.

We waited to see what the answer of the Autobots will be. We were relieved to see that Optimus had opened his passenger door for us. I could feel Fleetfoot's excitement at being able to ride with one of them. Glancing over to him I saw that he had a large grin on his face. I could only sigh and shake my head at him. He turned back to the soldiers one last time before heading over to the large semi. I nodded to the soldiers before following Fleetfoot into the semi.

Inside, there was enough space for the both of us to sit without being in the driver's seat. The door closed behind me as I got into my seat. We pulled the seatbelts on as Optimus pulled out and drove down the road, following the military jeeps with Ironhide behind us.

I leaned back against the seat and looked out of the tinted windows at the destroyed city that seemed to fly past us. I was trying to ignore Fleetfoot's curiosity that flooded my mind. I didn't really mind it all that much since it had been so long that he has been able to relax and go back to the playful boy that he used to be.

The strongest bond that I had was with my twin, Russet. It didn't matter if we were states away from each other; we were still able to feel each other no matter how faint. Right now I knew that she was watching over Shade and seemed to be talking to the Autobot that she was riding with, Ratchet, I think his name was.

I couldn't help but worry about the youngest in our group. Eve had not been given a name by Darkthorn or Frostfur while they were still alive, nor was she able to receive one from Nightshade when she became Alpha. Because she was not given a proper name, she had no bonds to the Pack. While she was so far I could not tell if she was safe or was in trouble. I wasn't able to contact her as my radio had been destroyed sometime during the fighting. I shook my head at the thought. Even though she was young, only 12 years old, she knew how to protect herself. If need be, I had a feeling that the soldiers, Sam and his girlfriend, and the Autobots that were already there wasn't going to allow Sector Seven to harm her.

I frowned at the thought of them being there. It was their base and the place that had made all of our lives living hells. I had to wonder if there was a way to end their experiments on people and Cybertronians alike. No, as long as they remain active, their tests and experiments for the 'perfect soldier' will never stop. We could not allow that to continue. The Pack will make sure of that.

As we drew closer Fleetfoot began to settle down and grow tense. I shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position though it didn't help my case. Russet had also grown on edge as she had arrived to the dam not too long ago. I have no clue what would be waiting for us once we enter the underground labs. Unfortunately it wasn't long before we saw the Hoover Dam come into view. If the Autobot leader was curious about our sudden behavior, he didn't show it or ask.

"They may leave but they always come back…" I turned from window to look at Fleetfoot who had spoken. He was watching the water as we drove on the dam and into the entrance of the underground building; the shadow of the wall falling over us like a veil of dread.

Inside the building it was a mess. I was able to see where parts of the building had crumbled from where Megatron had broken away from his icy prison and into the main area of the dam. Cords and wires hung limply from the ceiling and walls, some having fallen to the ground and sparked with faint life. Paramedics were scattered around, placing full body bags onto gurneys to be wheeled out.

Though one thing gave me a small amount of satisfaction; the weary and almost fearful looks from the S7 agents that had never dealt with the Pack. Others however, glared at Fleetfoot and me through Optimus' tinted windows. I couldn't be bothered by them now though as the Autobot leader continued to drive pass them and towards a hanger where the All Spark used to be housed. There, I could feel the others had gathered there was well.

As Optimus pulled into the hanger and came to a stop, he opened his door for us to get out. I whispered a quick thank you before getting out and heading towards the rest of the Pack with Fleetfoot close behind me. I didn't go far before Eve ran full speed towards us with excitement and relief mixed onto her face. She grabbed the sleeve of mine and Fleetfoot's shirts and tugged us in the direction that she just came from.

"It's Nightshade, she's awake!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**And that is the last official chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Go the next 'chapter' for thank you to all that had reviewed, favored, and/or put my story or myself in your favorite list. **


	13. Thank You All

**Ello loves~ I would like to take this time to personally thank all of the people that have reviewed, favorited and alerted both my story as well as myself. So THANK YOU ALL. Please be on the lookout for the sequel. And, if there is anybody that would like to be my beta please pm me and let me know. Until next time! **

**Favorite Stories:**

_airbender tori b_

_Spirit01_

_Dunk234_

_Flamingfoxviper_

_McCrane55_

_Chasm-chan_

_Jazaline Lupus_

_TheReapersDaughter_

_Jazz's lil ninja_

_Allie X'l_

_twilightgirl1596_

_Urania Lycoris_

_ObsessiveDreamer_

_Devil-O-Angel_

_kyubbi love 98_

_sunny's sister_

_Kira Neami_

_Ice and Fire dragon_

_Babybear1994_

_Anonomon_

_Kbomb231_

_Zombiegirl0203_

_XxShadowfangxX_

_Sesflynn_

_menehune_

_justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright_

_XxxBellaBellxxX_

_CalicoKat35_

_Alexstarlight18_

_sakurapuck_

_xXGaurdianHeartXx_

_JJCME_

_Lazarraider_

_Griffyn_

_SammiexKnightxMagic_

_Snape'sGirl6-7-90_

_Jovie Black_

_Repenned_

_MiniAjax_

_mjkcsk_

_RosePhoenix18274_

_HanamiKaze_

_Wise Waters_

_UNKNOWN13_

_RivalAdmirer21_

_Yizu_

_Jazz Is My Lil Ninja_

_crimsoneyedangel18_

_aireagle92_

_jazzinspac3_

_page101_

_DaisukiHaru_

_Shizuka Taiyou_

_Xethrin_

_SeerFlight1011_

**Favorite Author:**

_airbender tori b_

_Flamingfoxviper_

_TheReapersDaughter_

_bla89_

_CloudRth_

_Dunk234_

_ObsessiveDreamer_

_justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright_

_CalicoKat35_

_Lazerraider_

_mjkcsk_

_UNKNOWN13_

_Jazz Is My Lil Ninja_

_xXGaurdianHeartXx_

_aireagle92_

_Xethrin_

**Story Follower:**

_airbender tori b_

_Flamingfoxviper_

_hotcandy101_

_ObsessiveDreamer_

_crazy-ghost-girl_

_Assassins Bullet_

_TheReapersDaughter_

_Sapphire Psycho_

_opalwolf12_

_Allie X'l_

_CyberWolf1999_

_twilightgirl1596_

_hermonine_

_Le-19_

_Jade Aislin_

_DAWN94_

_Koori no Kistune_

_sunny's sister_

_JasmineChyanne_

_Kira Neami_

_horselover1996_

_dinawen_

_babybear1994_

_Dunk234_

_Silentmarine_

_TwilightAnimeLover21_

_Kbomb234_

_TrailWave_

_XxShadowfangxX_

_mcrmy246_

_SoNotUrAngel_

_AzaelLuciferThanatosHades_

_Alexstarlight18_

_justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright_

_XxxBellaBellaxxX_

_golden-priestess_

_xXGaurdianHeartXx_

_JJCME_

_TheInheritance_

_Lazerraider_

_cjewellm_

_HanamiKaze_

_Jasperluva15_

_coolbast_

_ClearShadows117_

_mjkcsk_

_RosePhoenix18274_

_Wise Waters_

_TF angel_

_UNKNOWN13_

_southern hiccup_

_Jazz Is My Lil Ninja_

_SunlightOnTheWater_

_i luv niki4444_

_aireagle92_

_yunibell_

_jazzinspac3_

_dshoover_

_Shizuka Taiyou_

_Xethrin_

_SeerFlight1011_

**Author Follower:**

_TheReapersDaughter_

_CyberWolf1999_

_ObsessiveDreamer_

_Koori no Kitsune_

_Dunk234_

_Zombiegirl0203_

_justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright_

_XxxBellaBellaxxX_

_Lazerraider_

_Mjkcsk_

_UNKNOWN13_

_RivalAdmirer21_

_i luv niki4444_

_xXGaurdianHeartXx_

_Xethrin_

**REVIEWERS:**

_airbender tori b_

_Flamingfoxviper_

_ObsessiveDreamer_

_CyberWolf1999_

_Hermonine_

_Spirit01_

_(Guest)_

_Kira Neami_

_narsilia (guest)_

_Zombiegirl0203_

_mcrmy246_

_angel897_

_XxShadowfangxX_

_(Guest 2?)_

_kyubbi lover 98_

_xXGaurdianHeartXx_

_jazzlover4000 (guest)_

_ravenshadow (guest)_

_MiniAjax_

_i luv niki4444_

_crimsoneyedangel18_

_aireagle92_

_Shizuka Taiyou_

_Xethrin_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Optimus along with Jazz were standing in a smaller hanger than the one that the All Spark used to reside in. Lennox, Epps along with Agent Simmons were standing on a cat walk that was chest level with Optimus. Nightshade was also present in the room though was closer to the Autobots by the soldiers. N front of them was a tri-screen that held the images of the Sectary of Defense, the President of the United States and General Morshower. A separate screen held another high ranking Navy man who had to speak during the whole meeting.

They were currently at a meeting to discuss the matter of what will be done now that the fighting had subsided. During the meeting, the President and John Keller had decided that it would be best to terminate Sector Seven and have its records disposed of once they found everything that they could about the Pack. Now they were faced with two problems: what they were going to do with the Pack, and if the Autobots should be allowed to remain on Earth.

The Navy man on the separate screen spoke for the first time that caused all in the room to stiffen. "I want the experiments to be terminated."


End file.
